The Other Roommate
by circus tool
Summary: AU. Brittany and Quinn are roommates, Brittany starts dating this girl Rachel, while Quinn starts dating a girl by the name of Santana. Everything is going fine for Brittany and Quinn until they meet each others girlfriend. Brittana / Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, I have never ever written anything, but I thought I would give it a try. **

**I would love to hear you opinion on this story, good or bad, I don't care. I just want to know if I'm writing the characters well or if they are too different from what they are, or any other thing that you may feel needs to be change or adjusted. **

**Or if you think that it really sucks and the world would be a better, more peaceful place without it just let me know too.**

**Summary: AU. Brittany and Quinn are roommates, Brittany starts dating this girl Rachel, while Quinn starts dating a girl by the name of Santana. Everything is going fine for Brittany and Quinn until they meet each other girlfriend. Brittana / Faberry**

**It's gonna start as Pieberry / Quinntana but it's only for a short time in order to put the story on the right track.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Quinn, I'm home!" yelled the taller blonde as she entered the door, placing her keys in the bowl.

"In the kitchen". Quinn was busy making dinner for the two of them since she was the one who have gotten to the apartment earlier.

Both blondes had an agreement, which ever got home first made dinner. So when it was Quinn's turn she would always go for something elaborated, exotic and new, as cooking was kind of her second passion, had she not been a graphic designer, she would've become a chef.

When it was Brittany's turn to cook, they usually ended up with take out; it was that or the whole fire department in their kitchen trying to fix the mess she had made. Cooking was not one of Brittany's strengths.

They had been living together for a year, but they had known each other for a long time. They were both born and breed in Lima, Ohio, they went to school together, entered the cheerleading squad together and they joined the glee club… wait for it… together. You couldn't have one without the other. So when they graduated high school and found themselves in complete opposite sides of the country it was hard to say the least.

Brittany was pretty sure she now knew what addicts feel when they went through withdrawals; she was seconds away from vomiting at times. Quinn being the tough, ice queen she is never showed the other blonde her own struggles with the separation.

A year and a half ago, Quinn had finally graduated and was offered a job in NYC, as the creative director of a new magazine. After a phone call to Brittany, in which she almost lost her hearing due to the taller girls screams, she had found a place to live once she got to the big city.

"How was your day, my little Juilliard dancer?" asked Quinn with a smirk.

"Same old, same old. Only had to correct the teacher a couple of times" answered Brittany jokingly, while she watch her friend putting the final touches to their meal "That looks good and I'm starving".

"Go and freshen up yourself and this will be ready when your back". Brittany left the kitchen and walked to her room, where she changed into some comfy jeans and a tank top.

"QUINN! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU" she yelled from the bedroom as her friend set up the table. She heard the dancer made a run for the living room and before she could turn around Brittany was already there with the biggest smile on her face. "I have a date!"

"Really? It was about time. I was starting to think you had taken a chastity vow."

"Me? Yeah right!" said Brittany rolling her eyes. "Q you're the biggest prude I know and you dare to judge me." She said teasing her friend.

"I really don't wanna get into that subject right now or ever, it's the past Britt, let's leave it there. But tell me who is she, when are you going out, is she hot? I need details." Quinn finished serving dinner and handed Brittany her plate.

"Her name is Rachel, she goes to Juilliard like all the awesome people in the planet, she's studying drama and she is super hot" she wiggled her eyebrows to make a point on her description."We are going out tomorrow, I am just gonna keep it simple dinner, walk in the park and ice cream to finish a sweet and charming first date and keep her wanting for more."

"OH! The 'Pierce Special'. I see, so should I buy a new set of ear plugs anytime soon?" She had thrown away the other ones when after two months of not dating anyone, Brittany had made it clear that she wasn't going to bring any girl to the apartment.

"Come on Quinn I'm not like that … all the time." They both laugh. "I'm just gonna go with the flow and see where this take me, it's simple, not hidden agenda."

* * *

"Britt, are you ashamed of me?" Quinn asked feeling confused.

"Of course I am Q, have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Brittany joke, when she turned around to face her friend and saw that it was actually a serious question, she got concerned. "Hey I'm only kidding, why would you even have the need to ask me that?"

Quinn sat down in front of the other blonde. "Well you have been dating this mystery girl for 4 _weeks_ and I haven't even hear her speak, I have even thought that maybe she isn't real." Brittany was stunned. "Why would you not want her to meet me?"

"Oh Quinnie! I am not ashamed of you, don't pout, and if you hadn't meet her is only because it's only been _4 weeks_, and we're still very much in the honeymoon stage, if you know what I mean, so we really haven't had that much time to go around introducing each other friends." Brittany sat down next to her friend and hugged her. "You are so stupid for thinking that, you know?"

"Well yes, it was a little stupid, but I'm your best friend and you've kind on MIA for the last month and so I got paranoid. Sorry." She was a little angry that her insecurities had gotten the best of her and thinking back it had been a really stupid way of thinking.

"'s okay Blondie, I'm sorry too for not really being here the last few weeks. Now go get ready 'cause we have a very important flag football match to get to." Brittany smiled and clapped like she was a 5 year old, before walking to her bedroom to get her duffel bag, making sure she had everything she need for the match. When she made her way back to the living room Quinn was already waiting for her, with her scarf and beanie on.

They arrived at a park were a group of Brittany's friends and acquaintances regularly played a match of flag football. The dancer was one of the only two women in the group.

They parked the car just around the corner and walk to the field, where most of the people was already there tailgating. Brittany spotted Mike, Puck and two other of the regular "players" talking; the girls waved from the distance and made their way to the small group.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite blondes! Hey baby girls, long time, no see. You still batting for the other team or did you finally decided to come ride the Puckzilla?"

Quinn turned around to face Brittany, with a disgusted face. "And people wonder why I'm a lesbian." Brittany giggled. They ended up making small chat with the guys, once Puck finished pulling his head out of his ass, we has actually able to say coherent things (Quinn's words), meanwhile Brittany taught (more like show, 'cause leaning those dance move took quite a while) Mike her latest dance moves, the guy was very skilled and he had never had any training.

"Well ladies it's time to go play some football!" Puck said to the other five persons. "Quinn I brought those two chairs next to the cooler for you and a friend of mine, who is running late. I told her to look for the pretty blonde with the spare chair, so keep an eye out for her. And help yourself anything you want from the cooler." The guys and Brittany took off leaving Quinn seating with some friends of other players, that she had met a couple of games ago.

The game started and as always Quinn sat there just wishing her friend would end up the game in one piece. I mean, Brittany is tough, but some of the guy are really big and really get into the game.

After 10 minutes of watching people hit each other, Quinn saw a beautiful brunette approach the field. She watch as the girl sway her way through the park, her long hair loose around her shoulders, skinny jeans, a New England football jersey and a pair of Converse. She finally got to where Quinn was seating.

"You're the blonde with the spare chair?" the brunette asked narrowing her eyes.

"I think so. You are Puck's friend?" Quinn eyed the girl up and down; she was hot, really hot.

"Unfortunately. I'm sorry for his lack of brains."

Quinn smiled and removed her feet from the other chair. "I'm Quinn."

"Santana" The brunette sat, winking at the blonde girl.

* * *

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**THANK YOU for all your awesome reviews. I never expected you would like this idea so much. I'm going to do my best and just hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Why did nobody let me know that I had misspelled the title of the story? It's ok, I already fix it.**

**I also found out that I don't mind a life threat at all, as long as it Lima Heights Style :D Don't worry my dear friend Brittana is on its way. Just spare me a little bit more time with Quinntana / Pieberry.**

**Never stop being awesome, reviewers. Again thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel really, really likes Brittany.

All her life she had been an outsider, never part of the in crowd. High school was a living hell for her, but looking back at it, how could it not been hell? She had everything against her: her clothing, her personality, her incapability of speaking in less than 20 words at a time, her slight OCD and even the fact that she has two fathers. Not that she has anything but love for her dads; it's just that it didn't help the cause.

So when she met the blonde in one of her dancing class (Brittany was the choreographer's assistant), she had a flashback to high school. Had they gone to high school together, Brittany probably would have been one of the popular girls, a cheerleader maybe and most certainly a bitch, all the girls like her were, so why wouldn't Brittany be like that?

As she got to know the dancer better, a certain feeling became stronger: a feeling of wanting to hit herself in the stomach for judging Brittany based on her looks, something Rachel have preach against all her life. Brittany was sweet, funny and seems to really care for what people had to say, even if Rachel sometimes doubted she understood what she was being told.

So one day after class Brittany asked her out and she felt like she was on top of the world, dating a former head cheerleader. She fantasized about how it would have been if this was still high school. I mean, come on, this is the same girl that fantasized with her own funeral, so for her to imagine that it would been like to date the popular girl of the school was noting, people parting away when they came through, people whispering behind her back, not about how horrible her owl sweater is, they would be whispering about how she was awesome enough to score that kind of girl. Then she remember they were both girls and the cold memory of a slushie facial brought her out of Fantasy Land.

"Rach, you did not just totally blank out on me while I explained Inception to you?" The blonde said trying to raise her eyebrow and failing big time.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the action. "Sorry Britt, I was just lost in thought", she turn around to face the screen of her T.V. "And I am pretty sure we're not watching Inception."

"That's not the point. What were you thinking about?"

"That I really like you Britt" She kissed the blonde, at first soft and rather sweetly and before she could get really handsy, Brittany remembered.

"You know how we have had _a lot _of sex since we started dating_?_" Rachel nodded. "Well, I was thinking about my roommate and she-"

"You were thinking about your roommate while we were making out?" The brunette interrupted, narrowing her eyes at the blonde, with a disgusted face.

"Well yeah… Kind of, but not the way your thinking" Brittany scrunched her nose, finally understanding the reaction of her girlfriend.

"Explain Brittany!" Rachel said curtly.

"Ok but first you need to breathe Rachel." The brunette gave her a glare but realize she was in fact holding her breath. "Last Saturday, before Quinn and I left for the football match I talk to you about, she had a little bit of a panic attack, but she said something that got me thinking, since we started going out I barley hang out with her anymore. I'm either at school, rehearsing or with you and if we want to make this relationship work we have to do a little bit more than fooling around and flaunt each other at school."Brittany finished with a smile and a wink to her girlfriend.

"Don't think that I have forgotten you were thinking about your friend while we were making out, but you do have a point, Kurt has made it clear too with the copious amount of texts and voices mails he has sent me in the last fortnight."

"Yes, that" Brittany wasn't really listening, she was wondering what copious had to do with any of this, wasn't he one of the X-men. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could go out more and actually you know talk with other people."

Rachel thought that Brittany was basically telling her that she was tired of hanging out with her and needed other people around, but she decided to believe that the blonde just hadn't expressed herself quite as good as she could have done it.

"Yes I agree and I find it rather convenient that I get to meet this best friend/roommate of yours, to make sure she does not represent any threat to me or this relationship" the brunette said in what she thought was a jokingly tone, but she did not get any reaction whatsoever. "I think the implied witticism did not successfully translate to the brief speech I just made."

"…"

"It was a joke Britt" Rachel said with a little exasperation.

"You're really not funny Rachel." The blonde gave her girlfriend a small smile.

* * *

"So?"

"_So?_"

"You're not even playing hard to get, you're playing mute right now." Santana said half confused, half amused by her own joke. They were at Santana's place just sitting on the couch, talking and drinking a beer.

Quinn lean near to the other girl's ear "I thought I was being mysterious, you know keep you wondering and intrigued?" she said in a low, sexy voice.

Two can play this game, so Santana tilted her head, so her mouth was right next to the blonde's ear, she lightly licked the lobe and said "If you wanted to play mysterious and keep me intrigued, you shouldn't have let me fuck you senseless in this very same couch two days ago, after 5 hours of meeting me." She had the biggest grinned plastered in her face as she pull away and watched the look on Quinn's face.

The blonde couldn't even focus her sight, she tried to compose herself. "You're one to talk. You know that to my best friend you're known as 'The Hickey Girl'"

"The Hickey Girl?" The Latina pondered for a second "I like it, she seems like a nice, smart young lady" Quinn slap her lightly on the arm.

"I just have one question: what kind of woman asks out someone when she still has hickeys from the night before?"

The brunette smiled mischievously. "Need I remind you again: Two days ago. This couch. 5 hours after meeting."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're something else aren't you?" She sighed and began to stand up, putting her clothes in place. "I have to get going, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I have an early class, so I'll call you tomorrow to go get that drink we talked about?" Santana walked behind Quinn to the door. When they reach the door the blonde turn around and to found herself inches away from the Latina.

"Yes of course" and she lean to kiss the brunette, so Santana closed her eyes waiting for her kiss, she was surprised when she did not get one. She slowly opened her eyes to see the blonde's eyes locked with hers, she was grinning. Quinn placed a light kiss to her jaw, then one to her chin, till she got to her neck were she bit her forcefully and soothed her with her tongue.

"Bye Hickey Girl." That was all Quinn said before close the door behind her. _Well that definitely is going to leave a mark there_ was the only thing that Santana could think in that moment.

* * *

Brittany and Quinn sat in the couch on their living room, watching some random T.V. show about the lifestyle of the rich and famous, while eating pizza.

"Why aren't we waiting for your girlfriend before we eat? Isn't it rude?" Quinn was really concerned about her hostess manners.

"Relax Judy!" Quinn rolled her eyes, she hated when she was compared to her mother, something that Brittany was well aware of. "You shouldn't be worrying about meeting her; it should be the other way around. You're the one who's my best friend, the one _she_ has to impress." Her eyes never left the T.V. screen.

The other blonde blushed a little. "Aww thanks B, that's really sweet. But I still think we should have waited for her."

"Q, I told you, her class ends at 7 and the woman is like, I don't know, maybe she's the one in charge of opening and closing Juilliard, because I swear she waits till everyone is gone before she leaves." Brittany turn to look at Quinn suddenly, very excited. "Oh maybe she has the keys to Julliard! Do you think she has the keys?"

Quinn looked puzzled and pondered; Brittany had said stranger things in the past that turn out to be true. "I don't think so" Brittany looked disappointed and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I'll ask her anyway, just in case. " The dancer sipped on her soda "She said she would be here around 9 and I can't wait that long" The taller blonde paused for like 5 seconds then said "Plus she's a vegan so she said she didn't want to 'intrude in our regular dietary schedule', she is going to have something to eat before coming over."

"Why didn't you tell me that two hours ago when I first asked you?" Quinn glared at Brittany who didn't even look at her, focusing instead on the T.V.

"Where would the fun in that be?" an evil smiled appeared in the dancers face. They watched the show and ate in silence for a while, that was until Brittany said, with a really serious tone "When I'm rich and famous I will buy myself a unicorn and name it Short Circuit."

"That's genius Britt" Quinn laughed, always enjoying her friend's randomness.

* * *

Santana Lopez is lots of things. She's Latina, she's stubborn, she's strong willed, she's gay, she's sarcastic, she's a little mean, she's a film student at Tisch School of Arts, but one thing she is no is a slut.

When she was in high school she was one of the most popular girls, she was also one of the loneliest, not that she was _ever _alone, oh no, on the contrary she was always surrounded by people, going to parties, dates, football games, any kind of social event. For her sweet sixteen she invited 200 of her 'closest friends' (that was just people from school), and even that day she felt lonely.

She also realized it was all her fault. From a very young age Santana knew she was different, not bad different, just not the same as her friends. As she grew up she discovered that her difference had a name, lesbianism, an according to her 'friends' it was: "disgusting, not cool, they are freaks, I'm cool with it as long as it doesn't involve me". So she kept her mouth shut and built a wall around her, no one could enter. _If it can't touch me, it won't hurt me_ was Santana's motto.

She did what was seen as good and correct. When her friends started talking about how good looking some random guy was, she would agree, when she was ask out she accepted and so on. That's where she got a reputation of being a slut. Totally not true. But you know how high school boys are and people talk.

Her senior year she decided she had had enough, she could not longer lie. Not that she didn't want to lie, but it was just becoming physically impossible to do it. Every time she said that she like some guy, she would feel like she was about to throw up and lying was just so mentally exhausting.

She came out in the middle of her senior year. She was the talk of the town, she was laugh at, she lost her 'friends', probably because none of them really were her friends in the first place. So she was the still same lonely girl she had been all through high school, the only difference was that now she was free, she was happier. She even had a girlfriend for a short time before leaving town after graduation.

When she arrived in New York it was a fresh start. A complete new, no walls, no lies Santana. It was so cliché, but it would have to do. She swore to herself to never be her old self. For the first time in her life she made friends, one of them being one of the biggest jerks you'll ever know.

"Puck it was so embarrassing" she complained. She was sitting in a stool next to her best friend in a small bar, where Puck sometimes sang. "I know she was only kidding, but it really stung when she brought the hickey thing up. A lot of flashbacks and really bad memories came back." The Latina said.

"Santana, like you said she was joking and she couldn't have possibly known how it would make you feel. I don't know Quinn that much but I'm sure there was no hidden message behind it. Just a silly little joke about a hickey." Puck tried to calm his friend down.

Santana was quite for a while, thinking over everything… again "I had a drunk one night stand on Friday and then on Saturday I slept with a girl after 5 hours of meeting her. Maybe I _am_ a slut." She came to the conclusion.

"Maybe you are." Puck earned himself a very disapproving look. "Look, relax you're not like that, it happened, it's done, there's nothing you can do about it now. But you can do something about what will happen next. I suggest you get yourself to that. Now if you excuse me I have to go lay out the Puckerman charm and see which one of this lucky ladies is going to try on the Puckusaurus later tonight." He stood up and grabbed his guitar, before making his way to the small stage.

Santana shook her head and smile; _this is the person that I take advice from_ she thought. She reached for her phone in her pocket and decided to text Quinn to make things right, no with the blonde because she knew the hickey thing was all a joke, but to make things right with herself, which was far more important.

"Hi! You busy? –S" She texted Quinn.

"Not at all, just eating some pizza. What's up? –Q "

She didn't answer the text, instead she got up from the table and walked just outside the bar and called the blonde. The phone ringed three times before Quinn answered.

"_Hey, I was just thinking about you" _Quinn joked.

"What a coincidence" Santana leaned against the wall. "How you been?" she asked, not wanting to get to the point.

"_Good, I had I busy day at work today"_ she explain about some complications she had with a publication.

Santana listed and when Quinn had finished she spoke, changing the subject completely "You know I was think maybe I should ask you out. Neither of our previous two encounters counts as a date so…"

"_Oh well, how very gentlewomanly of you Miss Lopez"_ Quinn teased._ "The Fabray charmed has got you under its spell."_

Santana rolled her eyes and chuckled "That was so cheesy. You need to get over yourself Fabray and answer before I change my mind."

"_I will go out with you."_

"Good" Santana smiled. They talked a few more minutes, just joking and setting up the date, then Santana hung up and returned to the bar where Puck was starting to sing a cover version of 'Thirty-Three' by The Smashing Pumpkins, one of her favorite songs.

* * *

The door bell rang and Brittany slowly got up from the chair she was sitting, checking her mail and Facebook and walked to the door, knowing it was her girlfriend. She opened the door finding the short brunette wrapped up in an oversized coat that made her look smaller.

"Hey" Rachel stood on her tip toes so she could give Brittany a peck.

"Hey" Brittany smile, she closed the door and help her with the coat. "How was your day? Any one asked for your autograph yet?"

"Not yet, but these are the kind of days I'm going to relish in a few years, when I still could walk the streets, protected by the shield of anonymity."

"Yes that's what I always say" The blonde directed her to the living room, they sat down and began talking about each other's day, after getting over that, Brittany went to get Quinn who had been in her room since receiving a phone call.

Brittany knocked on the bedroom door and stepped in. Quinn was on her desk going through some papers from work "Hey come meet Rachel. I should warn you, she's a bit of a chatterbox, so if you get bored, what I usually do is smile, nod and kiss her, so you should just do that, except maybe the kissing part."

"I'm gonna be ok Britt. Let's go meet future Mrs. Brittany S. Pierce" Quinn said making fun of her friend.

"Gross Quinn! Why would anyone wanted to get married?" The dancer scrunched up her nose making a disgusted face. They made their way to the living room where Rachel was waiting, with a note pad and pen on her hand busy making het 'to do' list for the next day. When she saw the two blondes entering the room she stood up.

"Rach this is Quinn Fabray, my best friend" Quinn smiled and waved at the other girl. "Q this is Rachel Berry, my girlfriend."

"Quinn it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard such lovely anecdotes about you. You certainly live up to the expectations of the nice, young lady I have built up in my mind." Rachel said without breathing. Brittany grinned watching this encounter from aside.

"Thanks Rachel, it's nice to meet you too." Quinn said, smiling awkwardly. The three of them took a seat and began talking, getting to know each other.

* * *

**I promise I'll give you a Brittana meeting next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story, it means a lot to me. **

**Thank you to those who alert/favorite and most importantly the ones who took a few minutes of their time to review: you are the Brittany to my Santana! You get a free body shot off of Brittany's/Santana's (your pick) abs.**

**I literally wrote this chapter backwards, so let's see who it goes. **

**Hope you enjoy it and don't forget: A review will always be welcome! Even if it is to tell me that it sucks, I can handle it.**

**Have a nice day, afternoon or evening, depends on where you are :D **

**

* * *

**

Quinn woke up at 6 a.m. out of routine; she looked around the room, with a lot of questions in her mind: Whose room was this? Was that Rachel I was dreaming of? After a few seconds, she was able properly opened her eyes and felt someone beside her. She turned around, still under the covers and found herself facing the back of a very much unconscious Latina. The brunette was sleeping over her front side with her hair all over her face. Quinn smiled at the sight; it was very cute; she moved closer to the sleeping girl and removed her hair from her face. She kissed the back of the girl's neck a couple of times, before she stirred.

"It's really early" a groggy voice said.

"I know" Quinn wrapped up her arms around a still topless Santana. "But I have to be at work in two and a half hours and I have to stop by my apartment first to take a shower and get changed." She yawned.

Santana turn to face Quinn "I think we still have plenty of time or maybe you can shower here so you can save some time." Santana kissed Quinn's neck while her hand wandered over the blonde's stomach. She moved so she was now straddling Quinn and kissed her fully on her mouth, making the blonde moan. Santana moved her left hand to Quinn breast, pinching her nipple.

Quinn closed her eyes and arched her back, just enjoying the feeling. She opened her eyes just a little bit and for the third time in one week she saw Rachel on top of her. It was ridiculous because Santana looked nothing like Rachel, yes they were both brunettes but that was about it.

"I really have to go" A sudden changed in her voice alerted Santana that this time it was for real. Santana climbed of Quinn, looking at her disbelievingly.

"Quinn this is like the_ third_ time you have done this to me. It's not even funny." Santana let her frustration show. She got under the covers again, facing opposite Quinn and went back to sleep.

Quinn got out of bed, put her on clothes and gathered her things and before leaving she kneeled down in front of Santana. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." There was no response from the brunette. Quinn stood up, bended over and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. "I have to go. I'm really sorry. Have a good day." She said sweetly and walked towards the bedroom door.

"It's ok, have a good day too" she heard a soft voice from the bed.

Quinn's smiled was erased from her face when she remembered, why she had just left Santana like that. Rachel. Ugh! Why did she keep seeing her best friend's girlfriend when she was making out with Santana, probably at the same time that said girl was doing the same thing with her best friend. It was all a little incestuous to Quinn; it was disgusting and made her feel a bit nauseous. She's her best friend's girlfriend. _And now I'm rambling in my thoughts. _She did realize that Rachel was very pretty and she was a nice person, but they haven't even hanged out that much. Yes, they saw each other practically every day but sometimes they didn't even get to talk. And most importantly Rachel had a girlfriend, a girlfriend how happened to be Quinn's best friend. _I need to just stop thinking or at least repeating the obvious facts_.

Quinn left Santana's building got into her car and drove home, to get a much needed shower for the long day of work waiting for her.

* * *

"I'll get it" Rachel said as the two blonds were tangled in each over the Twister mat. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing another brunette. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Is Quinn here?" Santana asked trying to see pass the shorter girl.

"Yes, who may I tell her is looking for her?" Rachel inquired in a protective way, eyeing the new girl up and down.

"Santana"

"Oh well Santana, I have heard about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Rachel Berry." They stood awkwardly for a couple of seconds; Rachel didn't know what to do: shake the girl's hand, hug her or what. But the look in the Latinas face gave her the hint that a hug was out of the question.

Santana was giving Rachel her signature bitch smirk. As she was about to open her mouth to retort, the voice from the girl she was looking for, came from inside the apartment. "Rachel who was it?" Followed by an unknown voice "What's taking so long? I'm cramping!"

Rachel walked a little into the living room, never allowing Santana to enter "Quinn it's for you" then she turned back to Santana and said "If you were kind enough to wait for her here it would be appreciated. You're never too sure when it comes to house safety and the people you let in" Santana wanted to punch the girl right there; she had just implied that she looked like a potential burglar, but the shorter girl was already walking back inside.

In the living room Quinn was trying to get herself from underneath Brittany, who was making every possible effort to make sure that didn't happen. Rachel reentered the living room and said "Quinn, it's Santana" Quinn took the opportunity to softly hit Brittany on the back of her knee making her lose balance and falling again on top of Quinn, _I did not think this through_ she thought. She, now, was even struggling to breath under Brittany's weight.

Rachel just giggled at the sight; it was cute how Quinn unsuccessfully tried to retrieve herself from underneath the pile of Brittany's limbs. After like a minute she decided to intervene "Brittney let poor Quinn go, they are waiting for her out side."

"You're so weak Q!" Brittany rolled, landing on her back on the living room floor.

"It's because you're so fat, Britt" she poked the dancer's stomach. Rachel held her hand out to help Quinn stand up. She walked to the front door where a very unhappy Santana waited. She gave her a small smile.

"Who the hell was _that_ little troll?" she still couldn't believe what just had happened.

"_She_ is my roommate's girlfriend and she's not that bad." Quinn said before leaning forward to peck the girl. "Let's get in, it's cold." The blond stepped away to let her 'sort of girlfriend' in, she closed the door and started to walk into the living room, but she was stopped by a tug on her wrist, she turned around to be met by a pair of lips crashing on hers.

When they pulled apart, Santana was surprised and confused, something was off. After they kissed Quinn would always have this look, like a kind of really sappy, mushy look (which she usually made fun of), but today that look was different, she couldn't really put a name on it but she definitely saw something different in those hazel eyes. She didn't let Quinn know any of this thoughts, she gave the blond a smile and simply said "How you been?"

"Fine. We were playing Twister, come" Quinn pulled Santana by the hand and walked her to the living room, where Rachel and Brittany were dancing without music; they stopped as the other two girls entered the room.

Santana paused for a second to glance around and take everything in, she made a panoramic take (the filmmaker in her) of the place: the room was comfy, carpet on the floor, there was that annoying little midget smiling at her, there was the best friend, there was a big flat screen, _I found where to watch next week's game _she thought_ Wait! _She returned her gaze to the taller blond girl _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God _she repeated on her mind, before it went blank.

Thankfully Quinn spoke, saving her from the embarrassment of looking like an idiot. "Guys this is Santana Lopez" she pointed to the Latina. "Santana, you already met Rachel" the smaller girl waved and smiled at her yet again, for a second Santana recovered her thinking functions and glared at her, Rachel looked away from the Latina and sat on the couch. "And this is Brittany, my best friend." Santana's features softened immediately as she looked at the girl in front of her and her brain went in stand-by again.

Brittany and Santana held their stare of a couple of seconds, before Brittany smiled and held out her hand for Santana. "Hi, nice to meet you."

The brunette didn't say a word just shook the other girl's hand and in that very same moment, when their hands touched something happened- no, literally something happened- there was a buzz and all the power went out.

The sudden darkness took all four girls by surprised, they heard Rachel gasp and Santana felt Brittany jump a little so she squeezed her hand reassuringly. They saw Quinn's shadow move across the room till she was in front of the window.

"It seems like it's the whole block as far as I can tell" she peer out of the window. "Britt, come help me find some flashlights or candles"

Brittany let go of the hand she had been grasping the whole time and slowly made her way out of the room following Quinn's sounds. Santana made her way to the couch, trying not to sit on Rachel; frankly she didn't remembered where she had sat. Fortunately, she sat on an empty space, not wanting to be held responsible for killing the last living garden gnome. While they waited for Quinn and Brittany, Rachel spoke nonstop about the possible causes of the blackout.

To Santana's relief, the blonds came back with a flashlight and two candles that were clearly meant to be more for decoration than for this kind of situation. Brittany held the flashlight while Quinn placed the candles, then turned to Santana "Hey do you have a lighter?"

Santana reached for her pocket and pull out her trusty Zippo and handed it to the shorter blonde. "Santana, do you smoke?" Rachel asked. Santana could only see her outline, so she decided not to try to punch her till she had a clear view of the target.

"No, I just really, really like lighters" She answered with as much sarcasm as she could.

"Santana!" Quinn chastised her. They finally had some light in the room. Quinn walked and sat beside Santana and returned her the lighter. Brittany sat on the floor with her back against Rachel's legs.

"Rachel to answer your question" she said in a patronizing manner. "Yes, I do occasionally indulge myself with a cigarette, albeit I'm not a heavy smoker" she mocked Rachel's way of speaking. Brittany let out a small laugh after trying her best to hold it, Quinn nudged Santana.

"Santana you do realize the seriousness of the repercussions behind-" Rachel began her passionate speech.

"Okay! How about, we play something to pass the time." Quinn interrupted before she had to physically restrain Santana from launching herself at Rachel. "What do you suggest? More Twister?"

A little over two hours had passed since the blackout began, they didn't play at all. They were just talking about anything that came to mind, Santana making snarky remarks at Rachel every once in a while.

They had learned quite interesting facts about each other: Rachel was the only one out of the four that had never had sex with a man, which was really something since she was also the only bisexual one in the group. Brittany once jumped out of a second floor during a party and she wasn't even drunk when she did it. Quinn kind of believed in supernatural /paranormal things and wished she had experienced one. And finally Santana, they found out about her irrational fear of blood, she even started feeling a little dizzy just talking about it and, had the lights been on, they would had seen the Latinas face get a little paler too.

They were now discussing Brittany's dancing, while eating some ice cream that was already half melted. "She's that good. I promise you. Even if you, like, _hate_ dancing, after watching her I warranty, you would change your mind and would actually want to try it out. Only to find out that you would never be able to dance that way and only are making a fool out of yourself with your moves, making you go back to hating it."Quinn explained her admiration for her friend to Santana.

"I believe you. I like dancing too and I do some myself. But after hearing 'Ode to Brittany' I don't think I'll be doing it anywhere near you." Santana told Brittany, who smiled at the brunette. Right then the power came back. Everybody moved from theirs spots to stretch, they haven't really moved for the past two and a half hours.

Rachel looked at her watch, it was 11:13 p.m. "It's really late; I should go now if I want to at least try to save half of my nightly routine." She stood up to get her purse and coat. Brittany followed her and Santana followed Brittany… well at least with her sight she followed her.

"I should get going too." She tried to focus her stare and mind on Quinn.

"I was going to call a cab, if you want we can share it" Rachel suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Why don't you ask for two cabs? I pretty sure my house is in the completely opposite way from yours." Santana said in all seriousness.

"How do you know where I live?" Rachel was intrigued. Quinn was just face palming at Rachel naivety and scolding at Santana because she knew she was just trying to be rude towards her.

"Oh I don't know where you live, but I promise you it's on the other side of town from my place." Rachel just rolled her eyes; she was not going to get in this girl's good book tonight… or ever. She went to the kitchen to call two cabs. Meanwhile in the living room Santana was about to do something she never intended to do and would probably regret later.

"Brittany?" she called, catching both blonds attention.

"Yes?" Brittany left what she was doing on the table and approached the couple sitting in the couch.

"I just… I want…There's this project" She stumbled on her words. "This semester, I'm taking a class where the final project is a sort of short documentary/movie." she tried to explain, but not even Santana herself understood what she was saying so she couldn't blame the two blonds for the confused looks they were giving her.

"Ok. I'll try again. I have to do a short documentary for school and I'm really interested in you-" _FUCK! I was doing so well; I almost managed to complete a sentence without screwing up_ Santana cursed herself."I mean in your dancing, I'm really interested in your dancing" she corrected more for herself than for Quinn and Brittany. "Maybe this is really awkward" Rachel made her way back to the living room "because we have just met, but I would like if you're the subject of the documentary. _You and your dancing_." She finished, just thankful that she hadn't pass out.

"You want to make a movie about me?"Santana nodded. "_About me and my dancing_?" She nodded again. "But you haven't even seen me dance yet, what if I'm not good?"

"After what Quinn said I doubt that." Quinn was silent just watching the exchange; Rachel was trying to catch up on what was going on. "But if you don't want to or don't feel comfortable with it, it's ok. Also only if you are ok with it too, Quinn"

Quinn, who was just thinking _What the hell is going on here?, w_as brought out of her thoughts by the mention of her name."Yes, I'm fine with it."

All eyes were on Brittany now "I'm going to be in a movie" she pumped her fist very excited, then she high fived Quinn, mouthing Thank You, she then turned to Rachel "You don't mind, do you Rach?"

"I don't really know what's going on, but I wouldn't mind you being in a movie at all. For all I know this could be the break that gets you into the business. I would never deprive you from such opportunity." Brittany hugged Rachel.

"You did hear it was only for one of my classes, it's not like it's gonna have world wide release."

"Nevertheless Santana, like I said, you never know if this turn out to be her big break or _yours_, it could also be your life changing film." With those final words in Santana's mind the taxis honked outside the apartment.

The four girls walked to the door, Rachel softly kissed Brittany goodnight and hugged her, while Quinn hungrily kissed Santana. When they broke apart Santana didn't know what to do with Brittany, so the blond was the one who stepped forward, hugged the Latina and whispered in her ear "Thank you so much for believing in me, San." With that she let go of her. Santana nodded because, again, she couldn't speak, she looked into the blondes mesmerizing blue eyes and just turned around and walked to her cab.

Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek, before hugging her and walking behind the Latina, getting in the second cab.

"I'm going to be on a movie." Brittany squealed as they close the front door, as Quinn smiled at her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts/favorites. They make my day and are incredibly motivating. Keep them coming :D**

**Excuse me if there is a lot of Quinn and Rachel and not enough Brittana, but I have to set up things somehow.**

**Here is the next chapter, it's not the best chapter ever… but I still hope you enjoy it. **

**Love you guys so much and remember to smile, always smile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**

* * *

**

"_Quinn, I'm not gonna be able to make it"_ Quinn heard her girlfriend say through the phone as she sat on her office. It was five minutes before her lunch break and as every Wednesday, for the last month, she would take an extra hour of lunch so she'd meet up with Santana to grab something to eat. Today that didn't seem like it would happen.

"Why? What am I supposed to do with my two hours of lunch?" she was a little annoyed, she always looked forward to her weekly lunch with Santana, they would talk nonstop for those two hours, it felt so nice and easy, just to be able to talk with someone like that.

As a matter of fact, her whole relationship with Santana was great: they had been together for a little over a month and it was like Santana and Quinn had been friends for years. They would have little arguments and get up in each other's nerves because both of them had such strong personalities and they clashed once in a while, well… more like every other day, but it was never really a big fight and they always made it through. It was great, to be dating someone who could easily be your best friend. It was really comfortable and the sex was great so Quinn had nothing to complain about… or so she thought.

"_We couldn't find the stupid house to film at first so the shooting is running long and I'm on the other side of town. I'm sorry, I really am. You can probably find somebody else to have lunch with."_ Santana explained.

Quinn sighed. "It's ok. I'm just going to take my regular hour and get back to work and see if I can get out earlier."

"_Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye_" Quinn heard Santana hang up.

She mused her options for a minute. Then she had an idea, she picked the phone up again and dialed a number that she had memorized in the last month too.

"_Well, hello there Quinn!"_ a cheery voice sounded at the other end of the line.

"Hi! Are you busy right now?" she said cutting to the chase, so she could save time from lunch.

"_No, I just came back from my morning classes and was just preparing for my afternoon endeavors." _Rachel replied.

"Great, so you're in your apartment? I'll pick you up in ten and we can go have lunch together, my treat." Quinn hand up, never letting the other girl answer, she grabbed her purse and coat and made her way out of her office.

Quinn and Rachel had been hanging out quite a lot. At first they just saw each other when Brittany would bring the brunette around the house, and then both couples started having double dates, much to Santana's displeasure.

It was during these double dates that Quinn and Rachel really started to bond, somehow she always ended up talking to Rachel, while Brittany and Santana talked and joked around. It was a great deal because it allowed the four of them to hang out together, without Santana murdering Rachel.

She found out she really liked Rachel, they were so different, yet they just got each other. Also, this situation helped Quinn to stop seeing Rachel while making out with Santana, so she figured that's what she needed to do: keep spending time with Rachel so she wouldn't picture her later.

* * *

Quinn was in trouble, Quinn was in big trouble.

When she came back from her lunch with Rachel she locked herself in her office, sat down on the floor, her back against the wall and literally rocked back and forth, she was hyperventilating. Who did she get there? _Oh God. Why am I such a slut? She's my best friend's girlfriend. I'm the worst friend ever._

After 45 minutes of going over everything that had happened over lunch, she came to a conclusion: she needed help because _she_ didn't know what to do. But who was going to help her? Usually it was Brittany the one that listened to her and made her see some sense, but today that was not an option.

She dialed a number and waited for the call to be picked up. "I need to talk to you _now_. You think you can come over to my office?" There was an affirmative sound at the other end of the line so she hung up and continued to berate herself.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her office door. "Come in." She said from the couch, where she was laying, she had been in that position for about 15 minutes just looking at the ceiling. The door opened and there was silence from the woman that entered the room, while she scanned the room in search of her friend, when she didn't find her behind the desk.

"Quinn, what is wrong with you? There better be someone dying or I'mma kick your white ass." Mercedes pulled a chair to sit next to the couch. She was a little worried, she had never seen Quinn like this and that was saying something, since Quinn always called her when she was having a crisis.

"I am an awful, _awful _person" Quinn said almost in tears.

"What's wrong Quinn? What happened?" _Now _Mercedes was really worried. "Just take a deep breath, calm down and tell me what happened."

Quinn kept staring to the ceiling "I almost kissed my best friend's girlfriend, we were having a normal lunch and the next thing I knew I was stroking her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning forward before her phone rang and _that_ was actually what stopped me from going further. I mean, if the phone hadn't rang I would have kissed her." She said without take a single breath.

"It's okay, Quinn" Mercedes move to sit in the couch, she hugged Quinn, who was now sitting, when she started to cry a little.

"It is most defiantly not okay." Quinn was angry, not a Mercedes but at herself. "And you know what's the worst thing, that it was Brittany calling." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It was Brittany the one who called Rachel in that moment, to tell her that she –_Rachel's girlfriend_- was meeting Santana –_my girlfriend_- in the afternoon." Quinn was no longer crying but her stare was lost in space.

"Ok, since when did you realize you have feelings for this woman?" Mercedes decided to go straight to the point.

"No! I don't have feelings for her. She has a girlfriend. _I _have a girlfriend, whom I really like. This is nothing; this was just a stupid mistake. It's not even a mistake because it didn't even happen."

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it. You're crying and ranting and then two minutes later you're saying it's nothing." Mercedes said forcefully. "Listen to yourself for a second Quinn, it doesn't even make sense. Which one is it?"

Quinn thought for a moment and said "I don't know I just feel like…" She didn't know what she felt. "It's just complicated and just thinking about the possibility of me liking Rachel…" She considered the consequences; the only possible outcome for this situation was three of the persons she cared for the most hurt, not to mention herself. "I don't have feelings for Rachel." She started to cry a little again.

"That is clear." Mercedes said rolling her eyes and hugging her friend again. Yep, Quinn was in trouble.

* * *

"Hey Puck" Brittany greeted him as he entered the bar; he was sitting in his usual table.

"Brittany! Been missing me?" he asked with his usual cockiness.

"Not really. Hi Mike. Finn." She waved at the two guys approaching the table with a beer on their hands. "Actually, I am looking for Santana; she said we would meet her, we have things to discuss."

"Things?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Brittany rolled her eyes; fortunately she didn't have to answer because Santana chose that moment to arrive.

"Hey Britt. Guys." She kissed the blonde on the cheek and waved to the rest. "I hope they didn't annoy you that much." Santana said awkwardly, she was always weird and awkward around Brittany, ever since they met, but as the Latina found out it was a good awkwardness and she had learn to embrace it, it was just that way and it wasn't going to change.

"Aren't you girls going to get a beer? I need to discuss some football plays with Britt here." Puck said in all seriousness. Santana squinted her eyes, giving him an 'are you serious' look.

"Not today Noah, I have business to discuss with you wide receiver." She pointed at Brittany.

"More like tight end, I would say." Santana raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"You are disgusting." Santana said to Puck, then she turn to Brittany. "Come on let's go before people start to associate us with him." Both girls walked out of the bar leaving the three men alone.

"That was awesome!" Brittany said in an impressed tone.

"What was awesome?" Santana couldn't think of anything she had done out of the ordinary.

"That thing where you raise your eyebrow." Brittany tried to do it but failed completely. "I have never been able to do it. I tried and I tried and all I get is to look like I'm having a stroke." Santana laughed. It was really cute; the blonde couldn't achieve more than an odd frown. "See. It's frustrating. You can do it. Quinn can do it; she always makes fun of me because of that."

"It's ok Britt. It's really not a simple thing to do, it's a whole art. But I'll teach you how to do it, so you can show it to Quinn one day and I promise to help you laugh in her face."

"Promised?" Brittany raised her pinky.

Santana hesitated for a moment before saying "Promised" and linked her pinky with the blonde's. They took the subway and headed to Santana's place, falling into easy conversation.

They arrived to the apartment building and got into the elevator to the seventh floor. Santana's apartment was small, but she lived alone so the space was enough for her. There was a table with three cameras on, two for filming and one for photos, that looked really complicated and expensive in Brittany's opinion, she wouldn't be touching those, she was very accident prone.

"Mi casa es su casa." Santana said. "Make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink o eat?" she asked making her way out of the room.

"Yeah, maybe some water, please." Brittany sat down glancing around the room. It was a really artsy place, everywhere you looked around there where pictures, sketches, paper, pencils, etc. "Did you took those pictures?"

"Some of them" Santana yelled from the kitchen. She returned to the living room with two bottles of water and glasses and put them on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Here, those are all mine" she took a portfolio from the table and handed it Brittany.

The blonde flicked through the pages. "Wow these are really impressive, not that I would really know anything about photography, but…" she trailed off, looking at the pictures. Santana smiled looking at the blonde's face to see her reaction every time she turned a page.

"Photography isn't really my thing, too much stillness, I need movement. Movement says so much about a person, animal or thing. Natural movements, rehearsed ones, any kind, there's a world of meaning behind each one." Santana explained. You could feel the passion in her speech.

"Yes, I know, that's why I dance. All my life I have had great difficulty with words." The blonde said still looking at the pictures. "I mean, like I would have these great ideas but I could never really put them into words, so I started taking dancing lessons and realized that through movement I could express myself better and so much clearer." She looked back at Santana who was listening intently with a big smile on her face.

"And that's exactly why I'm filming you for this project. You are perfect, I knew it the moment I meet you." Brittany narrowed her eyes at Santana. "…Perfect for the film, with the dancing and all… I knew it… the moment you said you dance." She reached for her laptop that was on the coffee table and opened it. "Here let me show you some ideas I have for the movie and explain to you what I might do, see what you think."

They spent the next two hours going through old documentaries and shorts Santana had done, getting and pitching ideas. Brittany was really impressed with Santana's work. A particular shot caught Brittany's attention: Santana was in the background playing the guitar and singing, but she couldn't listen very well since she was just in the background.

When they finished Santana had three notepad pages full of ideas, they both have come up with, well mostly Santana but Brittany liked everything and agreed to do all of it which was more important.

There was an uncomfortable silence, so Brittany decided to break it. "You also play the guitar?"

"How do you know that?" she looked at the blonde a little shocked and feeling a little bit stalked.

"I saw you singing and playing the guitar in one of the videos, you were in the background." Brittany looked at Santana encouraging her to speak.

"Well yeah, I do. I sing and play the guitar, but I'm not that good so I usually don't…" she stopped when she saw the hopeful look of Brittany's face. "No! no." she shook her head.

"Oh please, Santana" she tugged on the Latina's arm. "Just a little bit. I promise I'll tell you if you're really bad so you don't do it anymore."

"That's really comforting" Santana said in a sarcastic but jokingly kind of way.

"Please, I'm letting you film me while dancing which, by the way, are like my most private moments, this is the least you can do for me."

"Most private moments? You do it in front of dozens of people every day, not to mention the hundreds that come to see _you, _when there is a show. Second you're a great dancer and you know it, while I am average at best." Santana tried to make her point clear.

Brittany didn't know what to reply so she did what she does best: pout. She pouted and kept pouting.

"Are you seriously going to play that card with me?" Santana said trying not to break. "Very mature, Britt." She looked at the floor but she could still feel Brittany's eyes on her. "Fine, but just half a song." She gave up. Santana stood up and walked to her bedroom to get her guitar.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped with mocked enthusiasm and she started chanting "Santana, Santana, Santana" till the brunette came back to the living room.

"This is a onetime thing and you're not allowed to play the pouting card on me again." Santana stated as she sat down on a chair in front of Brittany. "Ok let's get over and done with this." Brittany leaned back on the couch grinning, waiting to be serenade.

Santana hung her head looking at the guitar and started plucking the strings; she lifted her head and locked her gaze with Brittany's for a few seconds before going full into the song.

_I've just seen a face,_  
_I can't forget the time or place_  
_Where we just met._  
_She's just the girl for me_  
_And want all the world to see_  
_We've met._

_Had it been another day_  
_I might have looked the other way_  
_And I'd have never been aware._  
_But as it is I'll dream of her_  
_Tonight._

_Falling, yes I am falling,_  
_And she keeps calling_  
_Me back again._

_I have never known_  
_The like of this, I've been alone_  
_And I have missed things_  
_And kept out of sight_  
_But other girls were never quite_  
_Like this._

_Falling, yes I am falling,_  
_And she keeps calling_  
_Me back again._

_Santana didn't want to look at Brittany; she would always feel really embarrassed after doing a song, so she just played with the string of the guitar for a moment._

"There you go. I am not nearly as good as your dwarf lover but that's the way it is." Santana shrugged.

"But it was, San. It was just as good as her in your own way." Brittany looked at her with admiration in her eyes. "You should sing more often. Oh you should totally sing that to Quinn, it's a really sweet song."

"I couldn't sing this to Quinn; I don't think we're there yet." Santana put her guitar on the table. "I don't think we-"

Santana was interrupted by Brittany's phone ringing. After hanging the phone Brittany and Santana said their goodbyes, still Santana accompanied Brittany to the entrance of the building.

When she came back to her apartment she grabbed her guitar and started to practice some other songs she hadn't play in a while. She had enjoyed Brittany's reaction far too much to let it just be a onetime thing.

* * *

**Next chapter things are **_**actually**_** going to start happening… probably ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Again THANK YOU! (Yes I'm shouting it at you) you're all grand and swell. **

**Your reviews are amazing (not as much as the people who write them) and really helpful. Don't be shy and let me know what you think: likes, dislikes, anything would do.**

**It is late here, so this one may have a little more errors than normal *shrugs* **

**Have a good day :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

**

* * *

**

Santana sat on the floor in a corner of a dance studio watching through her camera lens as the blonde dancer twirled freely. She already had all the footage she needed for the day… she had it like half hour ago but she just kept her camera rolling.

"Santana, come dance with me." Brittany said suddenly, catching the Latina daydreaming.

"I thought I had made it clear I'm not dancing with you 'cause I don't wanna make a fool out of myself." She said nicely, still looking at her camera.

"Just come here, I'll teach you some moves." Santana was surprised by Brittany's commanding tone, she had never heard the blonde use it. Santana thought _Fuck it. _She placed her camera on the floor so it would still be filming them and got up.

Brittany taught the brunette some basic steps. Then they just started jumping to the music.

"See San, you're good. You look so pretty and natural. You would have made a great dancer too." She said standing behind the brunette, when they stopped jumping, looking at their reflection in the mirror in front of them. They both smiled.

"Yes, I'm pretty talented." Santana shrugged.

Without saying anything else Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, hugging her from behind. The Latina rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and closed her eyes. She turned around to face the dancer; grabbing the blonde's right hand she put it in her waist, with a mischievous smile. Then she took Brittany's left hand in hers and they began to 'Tango'.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were having lunch in a small café near Bryant Park. They hadn't seen each other in a week which meant a lot of catching up and gossiping to do.

"So the last time we talked you were having 'Blondes Trouble' right?" Kurt said mocking the tiny girl in front of him.

"This situation isn't remotely funny, so I advise you to restrain from saying any other smart quip you have." Rachel crossed her arms, glaring at her friend.

"Fine, but seriously what's up with that? I thought, because you said, you were happy with your 'incredibly hot and talented dancer' and then next thing you know, you're flirting and making out with her best friend, who may I add _also_ has a girlfriend." Kurt cross his right leg over his left one, his hands over his knees, he leaned back into the chair as if waiting to hear an amazing story.

"For the last time: I did not make out with her. Yes, there is a connection with Quinn but I would never hurt Brittany that way, she's been nothing but lovely towards me." Rachel played with her fringe. "I thought I was happy with Brittany, I mean I _am_ happy with her, but I can't help this nagging feeling telling me that I could be happier."

"Have you talked to Quinn, like really talked about feelings with her? You know, she may not feel the same." Kurt tried to make Rachel think about all of the issues in the situation.

"I am actually meeting her tonight; to discuss matters and hopefully it would help me decide what to do with Brittany. I feel like I'm using her. I already feel bad enough for having to lie to her about my late rehearsal today, so I want to clear this situation sooner rather than later." Rachel said without taking a single breath.

Kurt leaned towards Rachel placing his hand over Rachel's. "Whatever you're going to do, think it twice and carefully, before doing it." Kurt squeezed her hand. "I know you're not one to rush things, but just in case."

"Someone's going to get hurt no matter what I do, right?" Kurt nodded. "What worries me the most is that there is a huge probability that the person hurting will be me. The hurting part being inflicted by one Santana Lopez." She gave Kurt a sad smile, while she thought about what she was going to do.

* * *

Santana arrived at the now familiar house; she stopped in front of the door, quickly checking her clothes and hair, before knocking. She waited until the door opened revealing a stunning blonde woman, it wasn't the blonde she was looking for but she wasn't complaining.

"Hey Britt, how- omff" Santana was wrapped in a bone crushing hug; before she could react Brittany broke the embrace.

"Hey San, come in." She grabbed the Latina by the hand to the kitchen where she had been making a sandwich, moments before. "Are you hungry? I can totally make you a sandwich. As long as I don't have to _actually_ cook anything I think we'll be safe."

"Yeah sure, why not." Santana looked around the room and sat on a stool. "Where's Quinn? I kind of came to see her." She said shyly not wanting the blonde to think she wasn't happy to see her.

"She's working late today. Didn't she tell you?" Brittany looked for a knife in one of the drawers. "Can you pass me the mayo, it's in the fridge." She pointed to the appliance.

Santana got up and started helping Brittany. "No she didn't say anything. Well I should have called her before coming to ask but…" she trailed off, as she washed some lettuce for the sandwich.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're here. Rachel has rehearsal from 7 to 9 every night this week, so with that and Quinn at work, I'm all alone and it gets quite boring. Now I have someone to watch and comment 'Teen Mom' with me." Santana's eyes widen, which cause the blonde to start laughing. "I'm kidding, we'll watch 'Jersey Shore'." She laughed harder as Santana's mouth opened, with that Brittany grabbed her plate and made her way to the living room.

They ended up watching a movie and just falling into easy conversation, at one point Brittany lean against Santana's side and rested her head on her shoulder. Santana really wanted to pee but she knew that if she moved the position would be lost and she wasn't ready to risk that, so she hold it in and thought about something else.

"Brittany, I have always wondered: Are you afraid of darkness?" Santana said trying to look at the girl's face.

"No. Why?" Brittany was playing with a strand of Santana's hoodie.

"Remember the first time we met, there was that blackout" it was a statement more than a question, she felt Brittany nod against her arm. "You wouldn't let go of my hand for a while and I thought maybe it was because you were scared and didn't want to tell anyone so they wouldn't make fun of you. That's why I didn't say anything either."

Brittany pulled away from Santana so she could see the other's girl face. "No, I don't know. It's stupid but I didn't want to let go of you. I just wanted to touch you." Santana narrowed her eyes and Brittany realized what she just said and corrected. "I mean not in a pervy kind of way. It's just like, I felt we were going to be great friends in that moment. Didn't you?"

Santana smirked. "Yeah, I did actually." And she held her pinky out for Brittany to grab, which the blonde did. They went back to watching the movie with their pinkies linked.

* * *

It was a week later till Quinn could get herself out of work early.

She and Santana were sitting on the couch in Quinn's living room. Santana's legs were over Quinn's lap; they were watching T.V. and hadn't said a word to each other in the last half hour. They were surprised by the sudden open of the front door, they supposed it was just Brittany come in but the harshness of the action wasn't very likely of the blonde dancer. They were listening intently, when they heard a light sob, immediately both of them ran to the front door where they found Brittany leaning against the wall softly crying.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Quinn was the first to speak, while Santana placed her hand over the blonde's back tracing small circles. "Honey, tell me what happened?"

"Britt, try to calm down and come with me." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her to the couch and sat her down; Santana put her arm around the dancer's shoulders and squeezed softly. Quinn entered the living room with a bottle of water in her hand; she gave it to Brittany and sat on the coffee table in front of the other two.

Brittany opened the bottle of water and took a quick sip, she wasn't crying anymore but tears still stained her face, she closed her eyes for a second and dried the remaining tears with her hand. "She…" She gulped and took a deep breath. "Rachel… she dumped me." Brittany stared at the floor like she was expecting it to answer.

"I'm sorry, Britt" Santana said genuinely. "Maybe you're better off without her…" She was rubbing the blonde's arm. Quinn was holding her best friend's hand.

"I _can_ understand she breaking up with me… not wanting to be with me anymore if I had done something, but…" Brittany had a hurt look in her face. "She said it wasn't my fault… she said it was because there… there's someone else." She looked at the other two looking for an answer. "If I did nothing wrong, why would she need someone else…"

It was too much for Santana, she snapped. "I am going to kill that fucking midget." She stood up from the couch and started to pace the living room. "I hate her. I can't believe she could do that to you." She yelled. "Cheating on you. Ugh! Unbelievable."

"Santana, that's enough, you're not helping." Quinn glared at the brunette who took back her seat next to Brittany. Quinn looked back at Brittany with an anxious face. "It's ok Britt, did she said anything else?"

"Way to be sensitive Quinn, ask her to relive everything she just went through with that pathetic excuse of a woman." Santana was literally grinding her teeth.

"It's ok." Brittany said softly putting her hand over Santana's knee. "She just said we had to break up because if we were together she wasn't being true to herself-"

"Selfish bitch!" Santana interrupted.

"-and that she really cares about me so she has to stop this before she hurts me. But I think she already did that." Brittany finished, tear started to slowly fall againg. Santana gave her another hug, while Quinn glanced at her phone for the fourth time since Brittany had lay the news on them, something the brunette noticed.

After an hour of saying comforting words to the hurting blonde, Santana accompanied Brittany to her room, Quinn stayed in the living room cleaning up a bit of the mess they had made: empty bottles of water, glasses and tissues.

Quinn checked her phone for texts or voice messages, nothing. She headed to Brittany's room, where she found Santana sitting on the bed waiting for Brittany to change her clothes. Santana gave Quinn a looked that made her feel like she was being scanned but the brunette didn't say a word.

Once Brittany got out of the bathroom, the three of them lay back on the bed and started to talk about trivial things, just to distract the taller girl from what had happened that evening and get her to sleep, well at least Brittany and Santana spoke, Quinn was far too distracted to participate in any of the conversations. Soon all of them nodded off.

When Santana woke up Brittany snuggled into her side, her face on the crook of Santana's neck. She raised her neck a little, trying not to wake up the sleeping blonde, in search for her girlfriend. Quinn was nowhere to be found, she patted that side of the bed and it was cold, which meant the shorter blonde had been gone for a while. Santana try to listen carefully for any noise coming from the kitchen or the living room, but there was nothing.

She got out of bed as slowly as she could; she managed to not wake Brittany up. She glanced at the blonde peacefully sleeping and smile. She got out of the room and looked for Quinn everywhere in the house: the kitchen, living room, her bedroom and even in the bathroom, everything was in place as they had left it the night before. She also called her a couple of times but there was no answer.

The Latina was getting a little worried; she went back to Quinn's bedroom to see if the blonde had taken her work stuff, thinking maybe she left because she needed to be early for work. On top of Quinn's desk there was a drawing, a poorly drawn picture of a smiling girl holding a briefcase. Santana remember it, Rachel had made it during a game of Pictionary, one evening when the two couples were too lazy to get ready and go out. Santana looked at the picture for a while, frowning and scrunching up her nose.

Then it clicked.

Santana facepalmed, closed her eyes and breath for a moment, going over every interaction Rachel and Quinn had had over the last two months: every word, every glance, every touch… no, every _lingering _touch; taking everything in she opened her eyes, shook her head, put the drawing down and got out of the room.

* * *

It was nearly lunch time when there was a knock on Quinn's office door. She wasn't expecting anyone and usually a secretary would give her the heads up in someone was coming to see her. Then she had a thought, _Maybe it is…_

"Come in." She said simply, fixing the collar of her shirt. The door opened to reveal a brunette, who gave her a long look before stepping into the office shutting the door behind her.

"You were gone when I woke up." Santana said in a conversational tone, sitting down in front of Quinn's desk.

"I had an early meeting, so I had to leave and I didn't want to wake you guys up." Quinn said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I thought you would have wanted to know how Britt was doing before you left, she being your best friend and everything." Quinn though Santana was being too sweet and too soft, she looked at the brunette trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Yes, I know but thought I would let you rest and called her during the day to see how she was."

"A call, how thoughtful." Santana's statement was full of sarcasm. "After breaking a girl's heart one would expect a little more than just a call."

"What?" Quinn asked surprised.

"You know Quinn, you're _fucking_ bitch and you make me sick." Santana started to raise her voice, her anger showing on her face. "You're a horrible friend, no, actually you shouldn't even be call a friend."

"What is wrong with you?" Quinn said defensively.

"You didn't think that I would find out, that Berry's 'someone else' is none other than my beautiful, sweet girlfriend." Santana said in a mocking way. Quinn opened her mouth to deny it but Santana didn't let her speak. "It's so obvious, why didn't I see it before." She let out a snort. "Quinn, what kind of a fucking person are you? SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND'S GRILFRIEND." Santana took a pause to breath because she was practically spitting fire.

"Nothing ever happened." Quinn said trying to remain calm, but failing completely.

"But it _is _you, isn't it?" Quinn didn't answer. "What am I saying, of course it is you. Quinn that dwarf is pathetic, she's not worth what you're doing to Brittany. Rachel is hardly a person."

"Stop with the name calling! She's not even here, leave her out of this." Quinn defended the absent brunette.

"Leave her out of _this_? _This_ is because of her." Santana raised her eyebrow a thought suddenly popping in her head. "What? Did you encouraged man-hands to break up with Brittany, so then you could cheat on me and be with her?

"Santana, I never cheated on you." Quinn said still trying to defend the little that she had. "And-"

"You think I care if you cheated on me or not. Come on Quinn, open your eyes; we hardly had a relationship, I couldn't care less." Quinn looked shock. "We never even had a connection Fabray, we were, at best, friends that had sex, but now that I see the way you treat your friends, I think I'm gonna pass on that one." Santana stood up and looked at Quinn in the eyes. "What really pisses me off is what you did to your best friend-"

"I did nothing to her. Nothing ever happened with me and Rachel. Ok, I'll admit it: yes there's this weird bond between us and we talked about it but we never acted on it and I definitely didn't tell Rachel what to do. I would never want to hurt Brittany like that. I rather never be with Rachel than lose Brittany as my friend. I didn't know she was planning to break up with Britt and I haven't spoken to her." Quinn was out of breath when she finished her speech, she looked desperate.

"Yes of course, you're always the good, innocent one. Nothing is your fault. If you hadn't led Berry on, this would have never happened. If you have feelings for your best friend's girlfriend, you shut them down, you don't even speak about them and you just get out of the way and let people be happy." Santana was pointing with her finger to make her point clear.

"Oh you're one to talk, Santana." Quinn countered; she had had enough of Santana's bashing.

"Excuse me?" Santana said, with a disbelieving expression.

"I know what you've been doing, I've see the way you look at her, they way you speak to her." Quinn spat. "This past week you went to my house every night 'looking for me'" Quinn made the air quotes with her fingers. "When you already knew I wasn't going to be there."

"Oh you mean this past week when you were 'working late'" Santana use the air quotes, making fun of Quinn's actions. "Which was the same week Rachel, _coincidentally_, had late rehearsals?" Santana asked with mock curiosity. "_I_, unlike you, was just hanging out with one of my friends, while our girlfriends sneaked behind our backs."

"Really?" Quinn said daring Santana. "You can swear to me that there is nothing there. Pure, innocent friendship, huh?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"You know what Quinn, I'm done with you, I don't ever want to hear you again." Santana stood up from the chair. "Truth is you and Rachel deserve each other, you both fucking suck and clearly you only care about yourselves. I hope you two have the miserable, pathetic life together that you deserve." Santana turned around and started to make her way to the door.

"Santana, are you going to tell her?" Quinn asked, concern filling her voice.

Santana stopped, her hand on the door knob as she turned to face Quinn "Are you?" She gave her one final look furrowing her brow and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Well, Pieberry is done. Quinntana is done… So the next logical step would be Brittana getting together, right? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it won't happen again. The thing is I wanted to write something happy, fun and fluffy but after watching "Sexy" and "Original Song" I just couldn't. At first I was a little angry at Brittany, but then I was just plain sad for Santana (it hit really close to home!). Also, I am really not happy with Quinn right now, so it probably shows.**

**Like always, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews and kind comments, you people make my day.**

**Some of you pointed out that Santana was being a little hypocritical and had overreacted with Quinn; well that was my intention, actually. It's like she can see the errors in other people but not hers, she was so focused on protecting Brittany that she didn't realized she was doing basically the same thing. At one point, Quinn sort of called her out on her bullshit but that's when Santana decided the conversation was over.**

**So yes… here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. So sorry for the errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

Quinn was fuming after Santana left. She paced around the room for a while considering running after Santana so she could give her a piece of her mind, but she decided against it. She needed time to think about what had just happened.

Quinn sat down and stared at her computer trying very hard to concentrate on her work, so she could finish it and get out of that place. After a couple of minutes she hadn't manage to even type a word, she was about to give up when there was a soft knock on the door, there was no time for her to answered as the door began to open.

"Santana, that's enough-" Quinn said angrily, still on edge. She hadn't had think what she wanted to say to Santana the next time she saw her, but if she had come back for more she wasn't going to be so quite this time. But at that moment the door opened completely to reveal a short brunette, who gave her a sad smile.

"Hi." Rachel entered the room, closing the door behind her and not moving from there.

"Hey. How are you?" Quinn asked sheepishly. "Come here, have a seat." She signaled one of the two chairs in front of her desk. Rachel sat down and Quinn made her way around her desk and took the other chair and moved it so she was facing the smaller girl.

"You were expecting Santana?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, actually she just left. We had a bit of an argument." Quinn sighed. "She knows." She looked at the brunette expectantly.

"She knows what?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Santana knows I'm your 'someone else'." Rachel's jaw drop a little and looked anxiously at Quinn. "Why did you even tell Brittany there was someone else? Why didn't you just break up with her? And why didn't you tell me you were going to break up with her?" Quinn inquired the shorter girl.

"Well Quinn, excuse me for I didn't realized I needed your permission before I ended my relationship." Rachel said curtly. Quinn let her head hang, everyone was against her today. "And I told her there was someone else because Brittany's been nothing but sweet to me; she at least deserved the truth. She needed to know 'it was me not her' without actually saying those cliché words."

"But don't you _know_ Brittany? What she gathered from your explanation was that _she_ had done something wrong which made you go find someone else." Rachel closed her eyes as she replayed the scene on her mind. "Sometimes you have to spare her from some details to keep her from getting more hurt."

"I recognize that I may have not made myself crystal clear when I talked to her, but I do not agree with you on the fact that omitting information would be beneficial for her. She's not a baby." Quinn looked like she wanted to answer back but decided not to. Rachel put her hand over Quinn's. "Now, what do you mean Santana knows? How did she find out?"

"She came in here yelling at me saying that it was my fault my best friend was heartbroken and what a pathetic excuse of a person I am."Quinn eyes watered. "And I think she's right." She said hopelessly, she had decided to let her walls down and she cried… a lot.

Rachel was rubbing the blondes back, comforting her. "You're not a bad person Quinn, you're just… _we_ are just in a difficult situation but we'll make it." Rachel also had tears in her eyes. "I can't promise you things aren't going to change or that it won't hurt but you've got me." The blonde looked up and lock her gaze with the brunette who was giving her a sad smile.

* * *

Brittany made her way through the small park; she had finally spotted her friend laying on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Hi" She said looking down at the brunette.

"Hey Britt" Santana smiled. "Come here, 'cloud watch' with me." She patted the spot next to her.

Brittany removed her bag from her shoulder and put it on the grass so she could use it as a pillow. They just laid there for liketen minutes without saying a word.

"Santana?" The brunette made a noise to let the dancer know she was listening. "Where's your camera? And the other 'movie people'? Are we being secretly film?" The 'movie people' as Brittany called them were some assistants Santana brought along sometimes. Brittany raised her head and looked around trying to spot something out of the ordinary. "I feel like we're being watch."

Santana smiled and turned her head to look at the blonde "There's no one watching us Britt. I didn't bring my camera because I am just not in the mood for filming."

Brittany's face fell a little. "The break up is finally hitting you?"

Santana broke up with Quinn a couple of days after Rachel broke up with her, she tried to make Santana talked about it but the Latina just refused and Quinn was MIA, so she didn't know anything more than the fact that they had split up and Santana didn't care much.

"Pffftt" Santana rolled her eyes and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "You know better than that. How_ you_ been holding up?"

"Well I do miss the constant yapping" Santana chuckled "but I'm fine, I'll survive. Quinn is the one that's got me worried."

"Why? Don't worry about her. She is a big girl; she can take care of herself." Santana said clearly annoyed.

"Well I have barely seen her since…" Brittany stopped to think when was the last time she really spend time with her best friend "since the day Rachel and I broke up, that was like a week ago. If it weren't for the fresh coffee that appears every morning in my kitchen, I would have thought she was dead or living somewhere else. Maybe your break up did affect her and now she is a work-drunk."

"Workaholic" Santana corrected the blonde. "Oh trust me, the last thing she's doing is crying over me." Santana snorted.

She never had the guts to tell Brittany what she had found out about Quinn and Rachel and by the looks of it Quinn wasn't going to do it anytime soon. Santana didn't know if it was better to tell Brittany or not. People would always say: 'if it was you, would you like to know?' and Santana just didn't know, so she just pushed all those thoughts aside.

"Ok enough about 'Queen Lame'!" Santana suddenly sat up, crossed legged facing the still laying blonde. "Are you or are you not going to Puck's birthday party?" She said enthusiastically, even wiggling her eyebrows.

Brittany laughed at the brunette's excitement. "I haven't thought about it."

"You have to go. It's gonna be super fun, even if Puck is there. We can dance all night long." It was like Santana was selling this amazing new product.

"Ok, sure I'll go." Brittany sat up too mirroring Santana's position. "Maybe we can go together?"

"Together?" That simple word filled Santana's head with a million different possibilities and she couldn't help the silly grin that appeared of her face.

"Yeah, we can like, get _togethe_r before the party and _together_ get there, you know _together_." Brittany explained like she was talking to a toddler, repeating the word several times to make her point.

"Ha. Ha." Santana rolled her eyes. "Ok we can meet at my place and then head to the club." Santana thought it was better to meet at her apartment for two reasons: one, it was closer to the bar they were going and two, she wanted to avoid running into Quinn.

"Ok, it's a date." Brittany said nonchalantly.

Santana's jaw dropped, she tried to recover quickly by nodding but before she could do anything else she was being hugged by the blonde and her mind went blank, once again. At this point she had come to embrace that feeling of not knowing what to do, so she just hugged the blonde back, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder, smiling pleasantly. She also may have or may have not just slightly brushed her lips against the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Brittany pulled back from the embrace and started looking for something in her bag. "I brought the real fun today." Santana watch expectantly as Brittany pulled out two colorful kites wrapped in plastic bags.

The blonde handed one of the bags to Santana who inspected the package while the dancer ripped hers apart. A minute later Brittany already had ensemble her kite and was standing up getting ready to fly it.

She held her hand out for the brunette to grab. "Come on, Santana. Hurry up!" Santana took the offered hand and stood up with her kite still unwrapped as they made their way through the park hand in hand looking for the right spot to fly them.

* * *

It was Puck's birthday and Brittany and Santana were already on their way to the party. They were sitting on the back of a cab, pinkies linked in between them.

Santana wasn't really sure how she had managed to make it this far without having a heart attack or just plain dropping dead. Since the blonde had arrived at her apartment, she had been blatantly flirting with her; Santana was a hundred percent sure. It was just really obvious, well Brittany was naturally a handsy person, but today she was extra handsy and Santana didn't know what to do with it.

Did she like Brittany? Yes, she liked her a lot, but there were so many things in the way. But a little flirting back wouldn't hurt.

They got to the club and fortunately it still wasn't pack with people so they found a nice booth before Puck saw them and made his way there.

"One blonde and one brunette? Checked!" He said while he mimicked with his hand. "What do you say girls? It's my birthday tonight, a little spin on the Puckerone?"

Santana was so ready for her comeback, she had pretty much practiced it the whole week, Puck was this predictable, but before she could open her mouth Brittany spoke. "Well you know Puck, it you play your cards right tonight, we might just let you watch."

Santana was sure she broke her jaw when it hit the floor; she just raised her eyebrows, a playful smile of her face as she looked at Puck and nodded. "Yeah, that."

"Oh, I'm so gonna play my cards right, baby." He was called by new arriving guests. "You girls stay here, I'm gonna send someone with your drinks and just call me if you start getting frisky." He walked away from the couple high fiving people on his way.

Brittany laughed. "He's just so easy to play with."

"Yeah, right." Santana smiled, there were so many images in her mind right now it was unbearable. "Actually, I don't believe he is going to send anyone with the drinks so I'll just go and get them." She stood up and walked away from the table stopping mid way and turning around towards Brittany again. "What would you like to drink?"

"You _know _what I like to drink." The dancer said winking at the brunette.

Santana nodded her mind blank – much like every time when she was with Brittany – and made her way to the bar… without really knowing how she got there. She returned to the booth with a beer for herself, rum and coke for the blonde and two shots of Tequila.

They had been at the party for two hours, having dance for one and a half of those. There was a lot of touching, whispering and glances and Santana was finally loose enough (thanks to Jose Cuervo) to take charge of the situation. So they made their way back to the booth, sitting on the same side of the table.

They started talking about random people in the bar, who was hot who was not, who had the moves and stuff, their pinkies link over the table.

"You know I remember watching a really hot blonde dancing a while ago." Santana move her head searching for the blonde on the dance floor. "But I don't see her anymore. I don't know, maybe she scored and isn't here anymore."

"What blonde?" Brittany asked with a little disgusted face.

"A tall blue-eyed blonde. She was dancing with this hot Latina girl." She turned around to face Brittany with a big smile on her face.

"Oh I remember the Latina girl, well she wasn't nearly as good as the blonde but yeah she was ok." The dancer said waving her hand and taking a sip from her drink.

"She was ok?" Santana started to lean forward. "Oh, she was more than ok, she was-" Santana stopped moving forward as she felt someone behind her. Both girls turn around, to face a smiling Quinn.

"Hey girls!" She said with a sickly sweet voice.

"What are you doing here?" Santana said curtly.

"Well, I happened to be one of Puck's friends. Maybe I'm not his best friend like you, but I'm a friend nonetheless." She kept talking, knowing she was irritating the brunette. "Anyway it's been to long no see! Mind if I join you?" She took a seat in front of them before they could answer.

"So, Quinn where have you been? I barely see you anymore, let alone talk to you." Brittany said trying to break the tension between the two former girlfriends and oblivious to the real reason of the animosity between the girls.

"I have had a lot of work, the last couple of weeks-" Quinn started changing her tone to a nicer one with her best friend.

"Oh, I bet it's a lot of work." Santana interrupted fuelled by the drinks she had had.

"Shut up, Santana. I'm so sick of your act. You're such a fucking hypocrite." Quinn yelled at the brunette, thankfully the music was very loud; otherwise everyone would be staring at them. "Did you not see how I just caught you a few minutes ago?"

"I don't have a girlfriend Quinn, I can do whatever I want and I am most defiantly not seducing my best friend's girlfriend." Santana blurted out angrily without thinking.

Brittany watched the exchanged confused, trying to tie loose ends to make up the whole story, but she still didn't get it. "I don't understand what's going on." She said to Santana who she felt the closest at the moment.

The Latina didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt Brittany, but she also didn't want to lie to her.

"Britt" It was Quinn who spoke. "There is something I should tell you." The smaller blonde lowered her gaze. "I'm… It's me the one Rachel told you about." She said without making eye contact.

"What? The one she told me about what?" Brittany was clueless, Santana grab her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Quinn took a deep breath "When she broke up with you, she told you there was someone else." Brittany nodded slowly, tears in her eyes as she put two and two together. "I'm that someone else." Quinn paused for a moment. "But you need to know that nothing happened between us while you were together, still nothing has happened. I respect you and care for you so much to do anything. You're my best friend, you come in first." She finished looking at her friend in the eyes.

"I just… You didn't… I'm going to go out." Brittany got up, walking toward the exit. She just needed a moment to take everything in and she couldn't do that in there. When she was out of the bar, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Britt?" A shy voice called from the entrance. Santana walked till she was in front of the blonde "Are you ok?"

"You knew about this?" Santana nodded with a remorseful expression. "You lied to me?"

Santana's eyes wide in panic "No, I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm just going to go. I think I've had enough for tonight." Brittany said starting to walk away.

"Brittany, please!" Santana followed her. "Talk to me. Say something."

"Not right now." Brittany said sadly and Santana stopped letting the blonde walk away.

* * *

**Have a good day and don't forget to be happy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and especially to those who review. I can't thank you enough for the things you say. I love reading what you like or hate, it keeps me motivated.**

**Also, I have a question for you guys: where do you think I'm from?**

**Ok so here is the next chapter, as always let me know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

Brittany entered her house… her empty house, it had been that way lately. She was sad and lonely. She didn't even want to dance. She just wanted to get in bed and stay there till everything was back to normal. She wanted her best friend back, she wanted Santana back. She wanted to be happy.

But she couldn't just crawl up in bed, because then everybody would be right about her. That she was somehow fragile, that she needed people to be sugarcoating things for her. Yes, she was sweet, nice and sometimes innocent, but she was a big girl and she could deal with things, she doesn't need anybody to be babying her.

She needed to do something other than just lay down and cry, she also needed to think but she was definitely not in the mood for that, so she decided to do what she does best: get physical. She changed her clothes to a green tank top, black running shorts and sneakers and she pulled up her hair in a pony tail.

She went to the living room and moved all the furniture to the sides leaving an open space in the center of the room. She went back to her bedroom and got from the back of her closet a punching bag; she took her boxing gloves from one of her drawers and dragged the bag back to the living room.

She finally set up everything and started punching the bag with everything she had; she wasn't paying attention to the technique or her footwork, her only goal was to hit the bag very hard. She wasn't mad, but she needed a way to let all her frustrations out.

She had been hitting the bag for twenty minutes when she heard the door open and close, followed by Quinn appearing in the living room, gazing around the room, Quinn's eyes landed on the sweaty blonde in the middle of the room, her arms still raised ready to punch.

"So… defiantly not the right time to talk to you?" Quinn tried to joke. The blonde boxer didn't answer leaving an awkward silence to fill the room. It was broken by Brittany throwing three final _hard_ punches to the bag.

Quinn gulped, staring at her friend taking her gloves off. The taller blonde sat on the couch that was prompt against the wall to make room for the punching bag; she took her bottle of water and drank, not making eye contact with her friend.

Quinn sat on the other end of the couch but turned around to face the blonde.

"Britt-"

"Quinn" Brittany interrupted. "You're my best friend…" She said in a low voice.

"I know Britt and I'm so sorry." Quinn started to apologize only to be interrupted again.

"You're my best friend, we've been friends forever and still it's like you don't know me." Brittany said in a tired voice, shaking her head. "You should have spoken to me first, even if it was going to hurt me. You should've come to me first."

"Things just happened… well, feelings just happened and I wasn't really thinking about it. About anything. I tried to make them go away but I couldn't. I never wanted to hurt you." Quinn said pleadingly. "Please don't hate me, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Quinn; I'm hurt and not even because of the Rachel thing. I couldn't be angry at that. I'm hurt because of all the lies you've been telling me, I'm not a child anymore I can handle the truth, Quinn. I'm not that little girl that you needed to look out for in the playground anymore."

"I'm sorry Brittany. I should have known better, but that just show you how stupid I am." Quinn grabbed the other blonde's hand. "Please, please tell me this is reparable. I'll do anything."

"I just want my best friend back." The look on Brittany's face was just too much for Quinn, she wrapped her arms around the dancer's shoulders burying her face on the crook of Brittany's neck.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I'm so stupid." Quinn repeated over and over again as she started crying. Brittany put her arms around Quinn's waist and also beginning to cry. They held each other for a few minutes, just crying.

When they pulled back, Brittany began to dry her tears with her hands and Quinn made space between them so she could see her friend properly.

"First you need to come clean. You need to tell me everything, the whole story, no matter how much you think it's going to hurt me." Brittany said, calming down from all the tears.

Quinn slowly nodded, pursing her lips before she started telling everything that had happened since the moment she met Santana and the way their relationship worked, how it was an easy comfortable relation because both of them weren't really there and maybe in other circumstances the could've been really good friends. Quinn told her about how she felt the first time she met Rachel and how those feelings change once the two of them began to spend more time together.

She told Brittany about the almost kiss they once had while having lunch together, that was the closest they had been to doing anything. Quinn spoke about her conversations with Rachel, how they had tried to figure out what they were feeling and what they were going to do and how Quinn had felt like the worst person on the planet when Rachel broke up with Brittany, but she didn't know Rachel was going to do that.

Quinn told her about the fight between her and Santana, the things both of them had said. And finally she told Brittany about how she and Rachel had been hanging out since they broke up, but only as friends, because there was something that wouldn't let her go further than that and that something was Brittany.

"So last Friday when I saw you and Santana and you were about to kiss I felt like she was being the biggest hypocrite in the world and I could hold it in any longer." Quinn finished her long explanation.

"Do you love her?" Brittany asked, surprising Quinn. After everything she had said that wasn't what she was expecting to hear from Brittany.

"I…" Quinn thought for a moment, she hadn't even kiss Rachel. "I don't know it's too early to say-"

"Are you happy when you're with her?" Brittany interrupted the shorter blonde yet again.

"Yes" Quinn answered simply.

"Do you get annoy by her constant talking?" Brittany looked at Quinn in the eye.

"No, actually I enjoy it." Quinn said sincerely.

Brittany had a worried look on her face. "Well Quinn you very much love her, because not a lot a people can say that." Brittany said lighting the mood. "Just promise me you won't lie to me anymore and we can be fine."

"I promise Britt. I promise on my life, no more lies never ever." Quinn had the biggest smile on her face.

"Also, it's just going to take some time to get used to you and Rachel, but eventually I'll get over it, just give me some time, ok?" Brittany put her hand over Quinn's knee.

"Of course, anything you want." Quinn leaned forward hugging her friend again.

"Okay, so in honor of this 'no lying' thing, I have to tell you something." Brittany's tone change completely, suddenly it was serious.

"Okay?" Quinn grabbed her friend's hand encouraging her to keep speaking.

"I fell for Santana the minute I saw her." Brittany said bluntly. Quinn's jaw dropped, she was not prepared for this kind of confession.

* * *

"I spoke to Brittany yesterday." Quinn said coyly. They were walking down the street looking for a store to do some shopping.

"I knew you were hiding something from me, Quinn Fabray." Rachel said narrowing her eyes at her companion. "You've been acting quite suspiciously today, I instantly knew something had happened…" Quinn couldn't help but smile, she really thought it was cute when Rachel started rambling. "… but I didn't want to push it, I knew you were going to tell me whenever you're re-"

Rachel was silenced by a set of lips crashing into hers. Rachel was startled by the blonde's sudden actions, but before she could react Quinn was pulling back.

Quinn was smiling bashfully. "I spoke to Britt…" She grabbed Rachel's hand. "and she sort of gave us her blessing." A wide smile now playing on her lips.

"Really?"

"Really." Rachel enveloped Quinn in a hug, before moving back so she could see the other woman's face.

"This mean I can actually kiss you?" Rachel said like a kid asking to open up a present.

"I never said anything about wanting to kiss you." Quinn said jokingly.

"Oh but you did." Rachel closed the space between them, finally being able to kiss the blonde properly.

* * *

Once again Santana Lopez had managed to screw something up, well she really didn't know if she had completely screwed up because she hadn't spoken to Brittany since Puck's party, but the fact that they weren't speaking wasn't a very good sign.

Santana thought about going to Brittany's during the week but she never had the guts to actually do it. She thought about what she was going to say to Brittany, but nothing was ever good enough for Brittany to forgive her.

She had started to make a video for Brittany, something really cool, really classy where she could say everything she wanted to Brittany without having to go through the nerves and anxiety of saying it in front of her. The idea went out of the window when the final product was the cheesiest, most disgusting thing Santana ever saw.

She was sitting on her couch with a notepad on her lap writing, for the thousandth time, anything she could think about to make Brittany forgive her. What she had come up with was a list of things she needed to get from the store, which included: another note pad, pens, cinnamon gum, beer, tooth paste and cigarettes.

Yes, she even started to smoke more thanks to the stress of the situation; she hated not being in control of the situation or her emotions. She quickly scratched the cigarettes from the list, remembering how much Brittany dislikes when she smokes.

List in hand; she headed out of her apartment, to a nearby supermarket. When she picking up a six pack, she thought about going to Puck's to have a little chat, maybe he could help her sort things out a bit. Then she remembered this was Puck and his best advice would go something like _"What you need is to go out, get in some other girl's pants and take the Puckzilla with you."_ She rolled her eyes just from the image. But then she thought about someone else she could go talk to, she quickly grabbed and extra six pack and made her way to her friends place.

She arrived at the front of a door marked with the number twenty-three, she knocked animatedly. The door opened to reveal a tall, shirtless Asian guy. Santana's eyes went directly to his abs.

"Well Mike Chang, someone's been eating their Wheaties." She said mockingly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know it." He said playing along; he moved to let Santana in. They made small while drinking the beers Santana brought. They talked about sports, pretty women on the T.V., Mike's new job, before he suddenly asked:

"So how's Brittany?" Mike asked casually.

"Why do you ask?" Santana said narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Aren't you seeing her?" Santana shook her head. "Oh sorry, I just thought you were. I mean you were so close at Puck's party and the other day that I saw you two at the bar you were all touchy-feely."

"What day at the bar?" Santana tried to remember, but nothing came to mind.

"It was a few weeks ago, you and Brittany had some filming to do or whatever, you met at the bar before going to your apartment. I still don't believe that filming excuse you gave us." He said with a devilish look on his face.

"Hey! It was the true. She had a girlfriend at that moment and so did I for that matter." Santana poked Mike on the ribs.

"You looked really into each other." He shrugged, taking a sip from his beer.

"You thought that?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, well at least _she_ looked like she was into you. You just looked awkward, like always." He said making fun of Santana. "Santana 'No Game' Lopez."

"I have to go." Santana didn't even hear his last remark; she grabbed her stuff quickly and stood up, making her way to the front door. "Thanks for the great advice." She said from the door.

"What advice? I didn't say anything." Mike was still on the couch looking confused.

"You didn't have to, you're_ that_ good. You're like my personal Asian Guru. Thanks Mike." She said again. "You know, had I been straight, we would be making hot Asian-Latinos babies right now." Santana said pointing her finger at him, she turned around and left the apartment.

Mike smirked and nodded approvingly.

* * *

Santana knocked on the familiar door; she looked down at the floor praying this would be easier than she thought; she fidgeted with her fingers as she waited. Finally the door opened, Santana took a deep breath as she lifted her head fully prepared to beg on her knees for forgiveness.

Her face was a mixture of disappointment and surprised when the blonde girl that opened the door was a different one to the one she was expecting.

"What are you doing here?" Santana wasn't expecting to see Quinn anytime soon.

"I live here. What are_ you_ doing here?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow, glaring at the brunette.

"Look Quinn, I didn't come here to fight with you. I wasn't even expecting you to be here, I just need to talk to Brittany. I need to explain things." Santana said calmly almost like offering a truce.

Quinn features softened. "I don't know if she wants to see you." She said concerned about her best friends well being.

"Let her make that decision. If she doesn't want to see me I'll leave, but just tell her I'm here." Santana put her arm and her weight against the door preventing any attempt of closing it.

"Look, honestly I think you need to give her more time, let her get her thoughts in order."

"She needs to listen to what I have to say before she does any thinking. She _needs_ to hear what I have to say. _You_ need to hear what I have to say."

From the other side of the door appeared a taller blonde with a sad look on her face.

"Hey" Santana could feel her eyes start to water. This wasn't a good sign, if just with a greeting she was in the verge of tears how was she supposed to go through her speech.

"Come in." Brittany and Quinn moved to let the brunette in.

Santana went into the house she had entered so many times before, but this time it was different is was worse than the first time she had been there, she felt foreign, so she barely made it pass the threshold and stopped there waiting for any sign or invitation to go further in. Everything was so awkward; she hadn't considered Quinn being there.

Brittany was the first to move, walking to the living room. Santana followed her while Quinn shut the door. Brittany and Quinn took a seat at each side of the couch while Santana paced the living room.

"Are you going to say something anytime soon?" Quinn said glaring at the nervous brunette in front of them.

Santana hung her head and close her eyes, taking a deep breath. There was a pregnant silence, both blondes stared expectantly.

"Britt… I'm …" Santana looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Well that was very anticlimactic" Quinn earning a glare from the other two women in the room.

"Britt, there are so many things I want to say to you, but the thing is, when I'm with you I can't seem to put two words together without making a fool out of myself." Santana looked sadly at the taller blonde.

"It's okay, take your time." Brittany said fully understanding the feeling.

"I have a lot of issues. I don't trust people, so I don't open up. I don't do feelings, because I can't handle feelings, I don't know what to do with them." She sat in front of the other girls. "When I'm with you I feel a lot."

"I have thought all week of what to say to you, but nothing's good enough, nothing justifies my behavior. I can only say the truth. The truth is I didn't tell you what I knew because I didn't know if it was going to hurt you and I hate seeing you hurt and couldn't have live with myself knowing that I was the reason you were in pain."

"But you wouldn't have been the reason." Brittany said softly.

"I know, but I couldn't cause you that heartache. I always want to see you smiling, dancing around; I could never take that away from you. Actually…" she lowered her voice. "I want to be the one that gives you that." She turned her face looking at Quinn for the first time since she started her speech.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Quinn eyes went wide. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, for being such a hypocrite. I'm sorry because it takes two persons to make or destroy a relationship." Quinn gapped, knowing the brunette's word were sincere.

"Brittany" Santana got up from her seat and knelt down in front of the dancer, taking one on her hands and squeezing it. "I always want to take care of you. I don't want to see you hurt. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth and I promise to never let it happen again, but I can't help trying to look out for you and trying to spare you from anything that may make you sad or break your heart." She was looking at the blonde right in the eyes.

"I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you since, probably, five minutes after meeting you. Sorry Quinn" Santana looked over her shoulder where Quinn was now sitting. Quinn smirked and shrugged. "Just please, please give me another chance to make things right. Please believe in me." Santana's eyes watered, she bit her lip waiting for the dancer's answer.

"What took you so long?" Brittany said rubbing her thumb lightly over Santana's hand.

"What?" Santana was clearly confused.

"It took you five minutes of knowing me to want to be with me. I knew it the moment I saw you." There were tears streaming down Brittany's cheeks. "What took you so long?"

Santana lean forward, lifting herself a little from the floor, brushing her lips softly against the blonde's. Brittany started kissing back wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulder. Santana played with Brittany's bottom lip before letting the blonde's tongue enter her mouth, where it was met by Santana's. They kissed for a few seconds more, Santana cupping Brittany's cheek, before they felt the need for air. They pulled away, Santana's forehead resting against Brittany's, while the brunette dried Brittany's tears, both girls grinning.

* * *

**So… there may be smut in the next chapter, who knows! Though, I warn you, I've never written any before. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**I'm really sorry, that's all I can say. No excuses or anything, I'm just an idiot.**

**So if anyone is still interested here it is, after 8 months, chapter 8. I hope you like it. **

**Also , I didn't proof read this, sorry about the mistakes.**

**Happy Holidays! :D**

* * *

"Morning" Quinn said peering over her shoulder when she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, where she was making coffee.

"Good morning" Brittany yawned. There was an uncomfortable silence between the best friends, Brittany grabbed a mug to pour herself some coffee. "This is awkward, isn't it?" She leaned against the countertop, watching Quinn add sugar and milk to her coffee.

"Well I did have to stop you from get it on with Santana while I was still in the room, so…" Quinn said matter of factly, giving Brittany a small smile and shrugging.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Brittany grabbed the milk from Quinn "I'm sorry about everything that's happened lately, but we need to work through this because we are best friends and I can't lose you." The dancer made her hay to the kitchen table sitting opposite Quinn.

"It's been a rough few weeks and it's probably gonna be really awkward for a while but we'll be fine." Quinn held her fist over the table. "No hoes gonna break us homies apart."

Brittany furrowed her brow, she bumped her fist against Quinn's "So gangsta, Lil' Q." She mocked her friend. "We are always going to be best friends, but seriously don't speak like that ever again because I can't handle so much second hand embarrassment."

* * *

Santana laid on top of Brittany, like she had for the last twenty minutes. They were having a pretty heavy make out session, there was touching, groping and grinding. They were on Brittany's bed; Santana had her hands underneath Brittany's top, lightly scratching the blonde's firm abdomen.

"Britt" Santana moaned, one of her hands making her way up Brittany's torso.

Brittany pulled away making Santana moan again, this time a different kind of moan, a frustrated one. The blonde rolled over, placing herself next to Santana.

"You need to ask me out." Brittany stared at the ceiling before turning to lay on her side facing Santana who still had a disappointed look on her face. "You know, treat me like a lady and stuff."

Santana couldn't help but smile; she brought her hand to cup Brittany's face. "Of course I will, I was just waiting for- wait why do I have to ask you out? Why can't you be the one who asks _me_ out on a date and treat _me_ like a lady?"

"But San we all know you're kind of the butch one" Brittany tried to keep a straight face, but she lost it when she saw the shocked look the brunette had.

"_Excuse me_? You're the one who plays flag football every week, clearly _you_ are the butch one here" she turned around, facing away from Brittany.

"Aww come on, I was just kidding" Brittany moved next to Santana, so she was holding her from behind. "You're so feminine…" she kissed her behind her ear "…and delicate" another kiss this time on the neck "… and incredibly pretty." She kissed her shoulder.

Brittany's hands travel along Santana's stomach until they reach the button of the brunette's jeans. Santana's breath hitched, anticipating what was coming next, what she couldn't see was the mischievous grin adorning Brittany's face, who leaned in so her mouth was touching the other woman's ear and whispered seductively "…but you're still won't get any until you ask me out."

With that Brittany moved away from Santana quickly, laying on her back again, laughing at the angry brunette, that was playfully hitting her with a pillow.

"Britt!" she whined. "That's just mean, now I don't want to ask you out." Santana lied, managing to keep a serious face, kneeling in front of the blonde who was still laying on the bed trying to protect her face from the pillow.

"Really?" Brittany's voice and face were dead serious, the mood suddenly changing.

"Really"

"Liar!" Brittany tackled a giggling Santana, tickling her sides and making the brunette squirm beneath her. The fit of giggles was broken by sounds coming from the kitchen. They listened for a second, while Brittany stretched her body reclaiming her place on the bed, Santana crawling on top of her.

"It's probably just Quinn, having a midnight snack" Brittany cupped Santana's cheek as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Midnight?" Santana's head shot up, her eyes landing on the clock on Brittany's bedside table, reading 12:34am in red light. "How is it so late?" The brunette sat up on bed fixing her hair and clothes.

"Don't go" Brittany pouted. "Stay the night here, cuddle with me and I'll let you cop a feel." She winked at the woman in front of her, who had the sweetest smile on her face she has ever seen.

"You know I can't and don't try pouting at me, it won't work." Santana turned her face away from the blonde and closed her eyes, blocking away Brittany's adorable face.

It still didn't work.

"I have school early in the morning, Britt." She straddled Brittany, who was sitting in the middle of the bed, her back resting against the headboard. "Next time, I promise." She placed a lingering kiss on the still pouty lips.

Santana got up and grabbed her bag from the corner of Brittany's room where it laid forgotten since she had arrived. She pulled the strap over her head and made her way to the door, putting her ear against the door trying to listen outside.

"You think is safe to go out now?" She whispered to the dancer who by now was standing right next to her, her ear also pressed against the bedroom door. Brittany slowly opened the door, sticking her head outside, looking both ways down the hall. She opened the door completely feeling it was safe enough to go outside, pretty much all the lights were out so she figure Quinn might have gone to bed already.

They made their way down the hall on their tiptoes, Brittany leading the way. "I feel like we're spies on a mission." Brittany whispered before sliding against the wall and rolling on the floor all while humming Mission Impossible's theme song.

They started giggling, trying to keep the noise down. "You're such a dork." Santana held her hand out to help the dancer up, Brittany took it walking hand in hand to the front the door. But some shadows and movement in the kitchen made them stop; Brittany guided Santana towards the kitchen to check if maybe they had let the window opened.

It wasn't the window.

"Quinn?"

"Santana."

"Rachel!"

"Brittany." Three pairs of confused eyes stared at Brittany, who had called out her own name. "What? I wanted to be included." She shrugged. Rachel and Quinn looked to the floor, while Santana look over her shoulder to the front door, willing for it to open and take her out of this horrible scene.

"Well, this has been nice but I have to go." Santana said quickly pulling Brittany out of the room with her. Santana cringed as they reach the door. "Damn, I still have to call the cab. Wait with me outside, because there's no way in hell I'm staying in here."

"Why? It was a little bit hot." Brittany said nonchalantly, but she still stepped outside and sat on the stair next to Santana while she dialed a number on her phone.

"Britt!" Santana pressed the phone against her ear waiting for someone to pick up. "You're gross." Disgust evident in her face. "You're lucky you're cute, come here hold me because it's freezing."

Brittany slid pressing her body against the brunette, kissing her head and wrapping her arm around her… girlfriend? Bringing her closer, Santana's head under her chin, rubbing her arm to keep her warm.

* * *

Santana Lopez walked down the streets of New York City, blissfully unaware of her surroundings and the people running into her, a goofy grin plastered on her face, softly singing 'Here Comes The Sun' by The Beatles. She carried two bags with food in it, swinging by her sides on each of her hands.

She stopped by a flower shop that was on her way. She peered around the store not really knowing what kind of flowers she was looking for; she didn't know the first thing about flowers and their meanings, so she went for something pretty.

Near the counter she found a flyer for the store, on the front it showed some standard arrangements. There was a section titled 'Occasions', she scanned through the options: weddings, birthday, funerals, love and romance (that one caught her eye for a second). But then she saw it, what she was looking for, right underneath the 'Thank You' category.

'Just Because' was the name of the occasion, perfect for today, she considered the different kinds of flowers and arrangements in this category. Finally she went with the want name 'Just Thinking Of You', which consisted of pink, yellow and orange tulips in a glass vase with a pink ribbon around it. It was not easy to carry, it was big and heavy, she really didn't think it through but in her opinion it was the prettiest one so she was going to have to deal with it. She paid and carried on to her finally destination, this time more aware of everyone around her who might bumped into her for fear of ruining the flowers.

She walked for another five minutes before she spotted _her_ outside a tattoo parlor. _Oh dear God, _she thought, _as long as she hasn't tattooed her face_. The blonde saw her and waved a hand at her, then she noticed the short redhead standing next to Brittany, she scanned the stranger from head to toe and decided not to do anything about her just yet.

"Hi" Brittany greeted her, kissing her cheek. "Let me help you with these." She took the bags out of Santana's right hand.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Did you get a tattoo? You didn't tell me anything about getting one?" Santana asked feeling a little left out.

"No, I just came to make Julia some company" Brittany grinned at the redhead and pointed to her. "This is Julia by the way, she's a friend from school."

"Hey, how are you?" she said waving her hand at Santana.

"And this is Santana, my…" Brittany turned to see Santana with a questioning look.

"I'm her florist." Santana joked nodding towards the flowers in her hand, all three of them laughing. "So you got a tattoo?"

"Yes" Julia winced a little and lifted her shirt to reveal her ribs, were the tattoo was supposed to be, but was currently covered.

"It is her first one." Brittany told Santana excitedly.

"First one, really?" Julia nodded. "On your ribs? Ouch!"

"Yeah, I know that now. But I really like how it ended up looking so it was worth it." Julia was a really nice, charming girl.

"What did you got?" Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders resting her head on Santana's.

"It's a phrase, 'All human wisdom is summed up in these two words: Wait and Hope', it's from a book…"

"The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas" Santana interrupted, Julia nodded and smiled. "A woman after my own heart, I like you."

Julia blushed and looked at the floor laughing "Thanks. I have to go now and I'm guessing you guys too." She directed at Brittany. "It was nice meeting you Santana, you must be one hell of a florist, Brittany talks a lot about you so… it was good to finally put a face to the name."

Santana awww'd looking at Brittany's ears growing red and kissed her shoulder. "It was nice to meet you too; hopefully we'll see each other again soon." Julia hugged Brittany goodbye and left, promising to get together some other time.

Finally alone, Santana turn to face Brittany. "Hi" She said again. "These are for you Miss Pierce." She handed the flowers, exchanging them for the bags Brittany had offer to carry.

"Oh, San they are so pretty." She smelled the flowers. "And they smell so good; they are the Santana of flowers." She gave the brunette a wink. "Thank you so much, this is so sweet and you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to, so deal with it." Santana grinned; Brittany leaned down and gave her a sweet thank you kiss. "See and it was so worth it."

"You're just trying to get in my pants."

"Maybe. Okay let's go; the food must be frozen by now. Want me to carry the flowers for you?" Santana offered.

"No, I want to carry them. Someone might ask who gave them to me and that'll be my chance to tell them about the awesomest women I've ever met." Santana stood on her tip toes and gave Brittany another kiss, she grabbed Brittany's left hand and intertwined their fingers and walked looking for a place to eat.

They found a bench on Central Park and they sat facing each other with their food between them, a cheeseburger for Santana and a sandwich from her favorite deli for Brittany, and some fries to share. They sat there eating and talking and just enjoying each others company.

"… and so my class next week got canceled." Brittany explained about how her teacher was going to some seminar out of state. "Mmmm this is so good, here have some." She feed Santana some of her sandwich.

"Yeah it's really good, but I loyal to my cheeseburgers, what we have is special and I'll never leave them so…" Brittany laughed at Santana's dramatic love declaration to her hamburger. The brunette picked up one of her fries with some ketchup on it and smeared it on Brittany's nose.

"Hey!" Brittany scrunched up her nose; eyes crossed trying to look at the ketchup on her nose, trying to reach it with her tongue. It was Santana's turn to laugh at Brittany's face.

"Come here, let me get it for you." Brittany leaned in over the food so Santana could reach her face. The brunette placed a soft lingering kiss on Brittany's nose cleaning all the ketchup on the dancer's face. "Mmm so yummy." Brittany smirked, while Santana focused on her cheeseburger once again.

"San…" Brittany spoke in a serious tone, making Santana look up at her. "… I was wondering, not that I don't love you being my florist and everything, but I wanted to know if you would officially like to be my girlfriend? Because I know we make out and hang out a lot and you asked me out and we hold hands and everything, but we never made anything official and I really, really wanna introduce you as my girlfriend. We have never talked about it, so I don't know how you feel and it'll be really awkward if I just introduce you as 'Santana my girlfriend' and then maybe you feel like it's too soon and don't want to see me anymore because of that and I just- "

"Wait Britt, relax and breathe. I get it." Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and tuck a strand of her behind the blondes ear with her other one. Brittany took in a deep breath. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Britt. I-"

Santana choked on her words, Brittany drew circles with her thumb on Santana's hand. "What is it? Don't be sad, please?"

"I'm not sad. It's just that no one had ever asked me to be their girlfriend before and you make me really happy." There were some tears threatening to fall from Santana's eyes but she wanted to hold on to her tough image.

"That's their lost San, because you deserve all that's good in this world and more and I wanna give that to you." A genuine smile playing on the dancer's lips.

Santana pulled Brittany towards her capturing her lips in sweet, passionate kiss. Santana put all of her feelings into that kiss, she wanted to let Brittany know how much she made her feel. So much that she couldn't find the right words so she let the kiss spoke on its own.

* * *

**Thanks to the people that PM me or left reviews yelling at me or threatening me, it helped a lot. It really did, no jokes or sarcasam :D **

**Also let me know if you really want Faberry, because I don't know what to do with them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey look another update and you only had to wait 3 months for this one.**

**Thank you very much for your kind words and reviews ****and for being so patient :D**

**If there's anything specific that you want to see (or that you definitely don't want to see) happen let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Santana and Brittany giggled as they made their way through the brunette's apartment building, both completely drench, getting questioning looks from the neighbors. Santana walked slightly ahead of Brittany, holding hands, guiding her to her apartment. They made it to the door marked "74" and Santana reached inside her messenger bag looking for her keys.

"God, everything is a mess in here." She pulled out some papers destroyed by the rain. "Fuck! Please let my baby be okay." She lifted her gaze, begging whoever was up there listening that her camera had made it. She took the camera out of her bag and hand it to her blonde companion who was silently trying to hold her laugh, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana. "What?" she was a little exasperated. Santana finally found her keys and opened the door.

"Nothing, it's just that you're really cute when you're stressed out." Brittany closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh really?" Santana said playfully, any trace of frustration gone. She walked towards the blonde, pinning her against the door. She leant in, her nose grazing Brittany's "Well, I think you're _always_ cute." Santana closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.

"You're so sweet." Brittany said sheepishly, tucking a strand of wet hair behind Santana's ear with a look of pure adoration in her eyes. "But we really need to get changed 'cause I'm freezing." She said wrapping her arms around her own body and teeth chattering to make her point.

"Okay, follow me and I'll get you out of those clothes." Santana said in a mischievous tone and winked. She turned around and started walking to her room.

Brittany laughed. "You wish." She followed her girlfriend to her messy bedroom._ It's the only way I can find anything_ was Santana's explanation the first time she had been there; Brittany didn't have a problem with it.

Santana opened one of her drawers pulling out two pairs of sweatpants, handing one to the blonde, she then handed her an oversized football jersey. Brittany took them and headed to the bathroom to get changed, meanwhile Santana did the same in her room putting the sweatpants on, quickly followed by her NYU hoddie. Brittany got out of the bathroom and stood at the threshold, looking at her hem of her pants. They barely made it to her ankles.

"You're so short." She deadpanned, pulling the sweatpants a little down.

"Hey, I'm not." Santana said outraged. "I'm barely an inch shorter than you." She walked on her tip toes towards Brittany, stretching her neck to appear taller.

"Oh okay, then this pants are from when you were 10." Brittany teased. "Come on shorty, let's go make some hot chocolate." She turned around and runaway before Santana could grab her.

An hour later they both sat on the living room couch, Brittany's body stretched over the length of the couch while snuggle against Santana's side. They were watching your typical romcom after an unsuccessful attempt to watch "an award winning piece for art", Santana's words, Chinese movie named "The Road Home".

"_But I don't understand what they're saying, it's like they are speaking Chinese." Brittany complained._

"_They are speaking Chinese Britt, but that's what the subtitles are for." Santana tried to reason with her._

"_But I don't want to read, I want to watch the movie." Brittany tilted her head considering the movie playing in front of her. "And it's black and white. I like colors." _

"_It's only the beginning that's black and white, Britt. Please, it has such a wonderful art direction and photography." Santana tried her best to convince her girlfriend, but by the looks on the blonde's face it wasn't happening._

"_See, now I know you're lying because it's not a photo, it's a movie." The dancer crossed her arms over her chest and pouted._

_Santana's head hang in defeat. "Photography, Britt, it's a part of the cinematography." She said as she walked to change the movie._

They were interrupted by the door bell ringing, thank god because as much as she enjoyed spending time with Brittany and snuggling with her like they were right now, she was starting to feel nauseous about how shallow and lame this movie was. Santana got up to answer the door, followed closely by her girlfriend; she opened the door to reveal a young woman, maybe their age Brittany thought.

"Hey dyke." The woman said in a judging tone.

Brittany scrunched her face, her jaw clenched, getting angry at the woman for using that word, failing to hear the "Hey slut" Santana had responded with. Brittany's fists were balled at her sides when Santana notice what was going on.

"No Britt, it's okay this is my friend Michelle, she lives one floor above and that's just how we treat each other." Michelle nodded in agreement, sending Brittany an apologetic smile. "See it's fine."

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean it, I would never say anything like that to anyone. It's only a joke between us." The new woman said with a sincere tone. Brittany relaxed and nodded accepting the explanation she was given. She may have over reacted, but that word just brought back some unpleasant memories for her.

"Yes it's okay." She shook it off. "I'm sorry too, I'm Brittany, Santana's girlfriend" she said holding her hand out for Michelle to shake, _who still does that?_

Right then a little girl walked in, dressed in a cute orange dress. "My best friend Santana!" She yelled before launching herself at the brunette who picked her up and twirled her around. They stopped spinning and faced Brittany.

"And Britt this little cute one is Sadie, Michelle's daughter." Santana introduce her 'best friend' to her girlfriend.

The little girl waved her hand, saying hi to the blonde, but she quickly turned back to Santana. "I made you this" she handed Santana a colored picture of Princess Aurora from the Sleeping Beauty. "And this." Followed by a small bag of candies.

"Aww this is so good Sadie, I love it." She gave the little girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek before putting her down, Sadie then ran inside the apartment yelling with joy. "Is this because I look so much like Aurora?" Santana asked sarcastically to the other two grownups with her looking at the blonde girl in the picture.

Brittany inspected the drawing, her eyes going from it to her girlfriend comparing the two. "Well you're both really pretty." She said distractedly.

"That's so cute." Michelle pinched Santana's cheek. The brunette blushed and swatted her friend's hand away. "Do you mind looking over her for a couple of hours?" Michelle nodded her head in the direction her daughter had gone.

"I was about to get my mack on." Santana replied shaking her head and blocking the door.

"No you weren't." Brittany said as a matter of fact.

"Oh burn!" Michelle laughed watching Santana's face falling.

"We would love to take care of her for a while." Brittany clapped, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you so much_ Brittany_, it will only be for a couple of hours, I have an interview." Michelle said, ignoring Santana's eye rolls and pouting.

* * *

After Michelle left, Brittany and Santana asked Sadie what she wanted to do. She said she wanted to paint, so Santana brought out some paper, markers and crayons. Brittany made some space on the coffee table and placed two pieces of paper over it: one for Sadie and one for her.

Brittany and Sadie sat on the floor, drawing and painting, with Brittany's back leaning against the couch were Santana laid, running her fingers through Brittany's hair, all of this while the three of them continued to watch the movie.

They got to the very anticlimactic point of the movie, where the hunky male lead does and incredibly cheesy and corny act to win the girl back, this made Santana want to barf.

"Santana is Brittany your boyfriend?" Sadie asked, half of her attention on the T.V. screen and the other half on the piece of paper in front of her.

"She's my _girlfriend _Sade, not boyfriend, but you got the right idea."

"Well you both are really pretty and have nice hair so I think you make a good couple." Sadie said in all seriousness.

"But you already are the prettiest of them all Sadie." Brittany said with a big smile, drawing a smiley face on Sadie's hand.

Santana sat up on the couch and kissed Brittany's head, then lowering her lips to the blonde's ears. "Not true. _You_ are the prettiest of them all." She murmured into Brittany's hair, before standing up, walking to the kitchen to make some snacks.

When she came back to the living room she found Brittany and Sadie whispering to one another. "What are you girls up to?" she said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing, we were just comparing our drawings." Brittany said dismissively, going back to her drawing. "Almost finished."

They were eating some grilled cheese sandwiches and drinking ice tea, when Brittany finished her drawing, folding the piece of paper and leaving her spot on the floor to sit next to Santana on the couch. She handed the brunette the piece of paper, watching her girlfriend as she opened and read it.

Santana couldn't help the smile on her face. The piece of paper, written in crayon, simply read:

_Would you go out on a date with me?_

_Yes __

_No__

_-B :D_

"I thought we were already dating." Santana turned to face Brittany clearing her throat, from the lump that had form in it.

"Yeah I know, but I want to take you out, treat you like a lady and everything, remember?" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, her thumb drawing circles over it. "I want to pick you up, buy you flowers, pay for dinner and the whole thing." Brittany explained, both of them with goofy grins on their faces. "So what do you say?" Brittany handed her a green crayon.

Santana took the crayon and faced away from Brittany, marking her answer, then folding the piece of paper again and handing it to Brittany. The blonde opened it and saw a big 'x' next to the 'yes' option.

"Score!" Brittany said, pumping her fist in the air. "She said yes." She turned to tell Sadie, who gave her two thumbs up.

"I told you she would." Sadie replied taking another bite from her sandwich.

* * *

"LUCY, I'M HOME" Brittany yelled as she closed the front door to her house.

"You know, out of the thousand times you have done that when you get home, not even one has been funny" Brittany heard Quinn answer from the living room.

"Oh please Quinnie, it's our thing" Brittany placed her keys in the bowl next to the door and took her bag off throwing it, not caring where it landed.

"Britt it has never been thing, let alone _our_ thing." Quinn said with an amused tone. "You can quit now."

"Never wi-" Brittany stopped mid sentence when she entered the living room and saw Rachel sat next to Quinn snuggled into the blonde's side. "Oh hi Rach, I didn't know you were here."

Brittany gave Rachel a sincere smile, just because they weren't together anymore it didn't meant that they should hate each other or be awkward around each other or something. As far as she was concerned they past relationship have gotten them where they were today, happy with their current relationships, so she just wanted to get past that and focus on her relationship with Santana and her friendship with Rachel and Quinn. Santana on the other hand… well Santana had a different way of seeing things.

"Hey Britt, how's the documentary going?" Rachel sat up straight to pay attention to Brittany.

"Everything is going fine, I love dancing in front of the camera, something I didn't know about me. Santana says she's pretty sure she already has everything she needs for her project, but she loves filming me dance so…" Brittany trailed off with a goofy smile on her lips.

"Awww that's so cute" Rachel clapped her hands, bringing them together to her chest. "And I have always said that it's never too early to get some experience in front of the camera, that way when you-"

"Oh that reminds me" Brittany interrupted Rachel before she could start her half-hour long speech about the importance of feeling comfortable in front of the camera and an audience. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" She asked Quinn.

"Mmmmm no, I don't think so" Quinn narrowed her eyes looking at the ceiling, like her schedule for tomorrow night was written on it.

"Then make some, I'm gonna need the house and I need you out of here." Quinn and Rachel look at Brittany expecting her to continue, after a few seconds of silence the dancer understood what the looks she was getting meant. "I'm making a romantic meal for Santana and I'm thinking about taking her upstairs." Rachel was confused, where was upstairs? They lived in a one story house.

"Well if you're taking her upstairs why do you need me out?" Quinn was lazy like that; she didn't like making plans at the last minute. She had already set her mind that tomorrow evening was going to be a calm night at home just relaxing.

"Well it's supposed to be romantic and we want to be alone and stuff." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows. "And you know how awkward Santana gets around you, so I just want everything to go smoothly." Quinn thought it was cute that Brittany was slightly nervous about this date and wanted everything to be perfect. "Plus the last time I brought my girlfriend home you ended up falling for her, so you can't blame me for trying to be more careful this time." Brittany said with a small smile on her lips.

Rachel quickly looked at the ground focusing on anything but Brittany's face. Quinn sighed heavily and her head hanging.

"Too soon?" Brittany said with a big grin on her face. "It's okay it was only a joke." Brittany patted both of them on the back as she stood up and walked out of the room. "But I really need you out of the house tomorrow night Quinn, please!"

* * *

Brittany sat twiddling her thumbs on the back seat of a cab, dressed in skinny jeans, knee high black boots and a plain white tank top. It wasn't a particularly cold evening but she had on a black blazer with the cuffs rolled up. A dozen white roses wrapped with green cellophane paper tied with a cream colored ribbon, laid on the seat next to her, with a basket filled with candy, also resembling a flower arrangement next to it. She was a little nervous, it wasn't the first time she was taking a girl out and it certainly wasn't hers and Santana's first date but still she wanted this to be so perfect and special for Santana.

The cab stopped in front of the apartment building; quickly Brittany sent her girlfriend a text telling her she was downstairs. She got out of the car, grabbing the flowers in her right hand and the candy in her left, using her hip to close the door. She said hello to the doorman, who let her in at once, she made her way up on the elevator, bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited for what she had prepared for the night.

She put the basket of candy on the floor and knocked twice on Santana's door, quickly smoothing out the wrinkles on her clothes and fixing the flowers before picking up the basket again and grinning widely. Santana opened the door, her eyes wide in surprise and her hand over her mouth, holding in an _Oh my God, Britt! _

Brittany took a couple of seconds to look at Santana and take her in. She looked beautiful -_but doesn't she always? -_ in a simple knee length burgundy dress with black belt around her waist. Santana always managed to takes Brittany's breath away; sometimes she even thought she was way out of her league and that she was just so lucky to have her.

"These are for you, _my lady_" Brittany said, the last part in an overdramatic kind of way; handing the bouquet to Santana.

"Britt, they are so pretty. Roses are my favorite." She said before throwing herself over Brittany, who struggled to maintain her balance. Santana crashed her lips into Brittany's the flowers pressed between them. "Thank you so much, you're the sweetest." She said when she pulled back from the kiss.

Brittany smiled again. "And these are for you too." She presented Santana with the basket full of candies. "It's a candy bouquet, I found it while Googling for flower arrangements and I couldn't make up my mind which one to get you so I bought you the two of them: flowers and candies."

Santana's heart melted, she was just so happy she found Brittany. She put both bouquets on the table and hugged Brittany as hard as she could a few tears beginning to well up her eyes. She pulled away and dried her eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry, it's supposed to make you happy." Brittany said tugging on Santana's wrist and bringing her close again.

"I _am_ happy, that's the thing, I've never been this happy until I met you." Santana kissed Brittany once again softly biting on her lower lip, both of them smiling when they pulled back. "And please don't tell anyone I cried a little, especially not your roommate."

"I won't" Brittany smiled softly while placing a kiss to Santana's forehead. "So, ready to go? You look beautiful by the way." She said while doing a once over Santana's body and then winking.

Santana blushed. "Thanks. You look stunning, as always." She said trying to save some of her game but right now she was just putty in Brittany's hands. "Let me just get my coat and we can go."

They made their way back to the cab that was waiting for them in front of Santana's building. Brittany opened the car's door for Santana and held her hand out to help her get into the cab and closing the door for her.

"Such a gentlewoman." Santana said when Brittany finally got into the car. She leaned and placed a loving kiss on Brittany's lips. "So, where are you taking me?" she said noticing the cab had started moving without being given any address.

"That is a surprise." Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows.

"So you're not telling me?" Santana said raising one eyebrow, a mischievous grin on her face that was starting to worry Brittany. Santana was shuffling closer and closer to Brittany.

"No." She said turning to look outside the window trying to ignore Santana, she knew Santana's way. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Then you leave me no other choice." Santana pounced on Brittany tickling her sides, earning a girlish scream from the blonde wriggling beneath her.

"Stop, stop, please!" Brittany laughed, trying to tickle Santana back.

After much pleading and fake surrenders, Brittany announced that they were almost there. Santana sat up to fix her disheveled hair and clothes, noticing the familiar street they were on.

"Britt, we're going back to your house." It was a statement more than a question.

"Well yes. There you can make me a sandwich, clean my kitchen and if there's time maybe do my laundry." Brittany joked. "Hey I'm treating you like a lady… a 50's lady."

"Ass." Santana playfully slapped Brittany's arm. She was about to open the door to get out of the cab when Brittany stopped her, putting a hand up signaling Santana to wait. Brittany quickly got out of the cab and made her way around it, opening the door for Santana again. Once they were out Brittany paid the driver and they were left alone in front of Brittany's house.

"Okay so this is the surprise, I don't want you to think I'm a cheap date or anything but I thought a lot about how to make tonight really special and it occurred to me that I would something for you that's so rare and special that I don't even do it for myself." Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand and intertwining their fingers and making their way inside the house.

"Okay?" Santana said with a curious look on her face, hoping the blonde would continue but she got nothing in response. "Oh come on Britt, the suspense is killing me." She said taking her coat off once they were inside.

"You might want to keep that on because we're not staying here." Brittany said smirking, waiting for Santana to button her coat again.

"Where are we going then?" Santana looked around the apartment and it seemed empty.

"Follow me." Brittany offered Santana her arm, the brunette didn't waste any time, interlacing her arm with Brittany's and following her to the back of the house where there was some stairs leading to the rooftop. Santana climbed up with Brittany close behind.

When she finally got to the roof she was shocked, her eyes where wide and her smile was so big it was starting to hurt her jaw.

"Oh my god Britt this is… unbelievable." Words were failing her, but it was true the place looked unreal.

The rooftop had a little terrace garden, with Christmas lights everywhere lighting the whole space. In the middle there was a table set with two chairs and champagne on ice by it. A small, makeshift bonfire with a blanket nearby it, a fondue set, chocolate and marshmallows.

Brittany hugged Santana from behind, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's body and resting her head on her shoulder. "Do you like it?" She asked placing a kiss behind Santana's ear.

"Britt this looks magical. I can't…" she trailed off turning around in Brittany's arms, her hands on the blonde's hips. "No one had ever done anything like this for me before." The look of adoration in Santana's eyes completely overwhelming Brittany. Santana craned her neck reaching for Brittany's lips. "I know it's only been a couple of weeks but, there's never going to be anyone like you. You're my f-" Santana was interrupted by a set of lips crashing against hers in a hot, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled away, Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's, looking into each other's eyes, vaguely swaying to no music, just completely lost in each other.

"There's still another little surprise left." Brittany broke the silence, guiding Santana to the table on the center of the rooftop. "Remember when I said I did something for you I have never done for anyone before not even myself?" Brittany said while helping Santana with her chair. "Well technically I have done it before but not successfully, but for you I tried my best and I hope you like it."

"Okay, what is it I need to know, I'm dying here." Santana asked eagerly from her seat while Brittany walked away to get the surprise. She walked back with a big tray with two dishes on it.

"Surprise! I cooked for you!" Brittany put the tray on the table placing Santana's dish in front of her. "I know it's only mac and cheese with cut up hot dogs, but I didn't want to mess it up so I went for simple. I hope it's okay even if it not fancy and stuff." Brittany continued, rambling a little.

"Britt _this_ is perfect, _everything_ is perfect._ You_ are perfect." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed the back of it. "Now come sit with me, so I can enjoy my perfect evening with my perfect girlfriend."

They had dinner and talked about everything and nothing for nearly two hours. Brittany served dessert, key lime pie, which she bought at the store_, I didn't want to overstretch my luck in the kitchen and_ _I would have had to cancel our date if I had burned the house down, _Brittany had explained.

Next they moved to the blanket by the makeshift fire for 'dessert's dessert', Brittany's words. It consisted in chocolate covered marshmallows. Brittany was starting the fire while Santana made herself comfortable on the blanket.

"Are you sure that's safe Britt?" Santana asked a little worried, searching the place for a fire extinguisher or something at hand just in case things didn't go as planned.

"Sure, Quinn and I tested it earlier. It's totally safe just give me a minute while I remember how to do it." That didn't really calm Santana.

But alas Brittany was able to start the fire and it looked pretty good and safe. Santana had start melting the chocolate and covering the marshmallow with it when Brittany sat down next to her. The brunette fed Brittany some pieces of the sugary treat.

They laid on the blanket looking at the stars, well mostly just the sky, there weren't that many stars in the city. Brittany had her arm around Santana, whose head rested on Brittany's chest.

"How do you like the date so far?" Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

"You mean it's not over yet?" Santana raised her head, looking at Brittany.

"It's not over until you want it to be over." Brittany said in a cheeky way, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Then I don't want it to be over yet. I don't want it to_ ever_ be over."

Santana kissed Brittany for the millionth time that night, but this time it was hungrily and with so much want, her hand finding its way inside Brittany's top, caressing firm abs and moving higher and higher.

* * *

**You don't know how close Sadie was of being Santana's daughter. So so so so close I still have some doubts. What could have been…**

**And just because I'm curious: are there any guys reading this?**


End file.
